


Игры, в которые играют паладины

by keori



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keori/pseuds/keori
Summary: Кит и Лэнс играют в игру. Широ вынужден присоединиться.





	Игры, в которые играют паладины

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь говорят о чувствах (немного) и занимаются сексом (гораздо больше).

Последнее, что Широ ожидал увидеть, заглядывая в тренировочный зал в поисках Кита, это самого Кита, стоящего на четвереньках между широко раскинутых ног Лэнса и сосредоточенно расстегивающего на нем штаны. Выражение лица у него при этом было такое, словно он решал сложную тактическую задачу, а не собирался сделать... что бы то ни было. Широ кашлянул, обозначая свое присутствие, и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, когда оказался в перекрестье двух пристальных взглядов. 

 

— Эм... — он растерянно поскреб затылок, рассматривая обоих парней, не выглядящих и вполовину настолько смущенными, насколько должны быть. Кит даже руки не убрал, только локоть Лэнсу на бедро пристроил, чтобы проще было держать равновесие. — Не хотел вас прерывать, но сюда ведь кто угодно может зайти... 

 

Ответом ему было два абсолютно непонимающих взгляда — они еще и переглянулись, прежде чем уставиться на него, ожидая продолжения. 

 

— Угх, парни, я не осуждаю, но... — Широ вздохнул, чувствуя, как начинает гореть лицо, но кто-то же должен был им сказать. — Будет лучше, если вы продолжите в личных комнатах... 

 

Лэнс моргнул пару раз, прежде чем расплылся в понимающей улыбке и пихнул Кита свободной ногой, заставляя отодвинуться и сесть на пятки. Тот послушно подчинился, напряженно сдвинув брови в попытке разобраться в ситуации. Лэнс снова ткнул его носком кроссовки. 

 

— Это не то, что ты подумал, — пожал он плечами и ойкнул, когда Кит схватил его за лодыжку и держал, пока Лэнс не перестал брыкаться. — Мы просто играли. 

 

Широ вздохнул. Он понимал — ну или до последнего думал, что действительно понимал, —подобное неизбежно в их ситуации, но, откровенно говоря, до последнего надеялся, что это произойдет не в его смену. 

 

— Могли бы потренироваться, раз уж вы здесь, — предложил Широ и едва не сделал шаг назад, когда они оба уставились на него с одинаковым отвращением на лицах. — Парни? 

 

— Мы тренировались, — Лэнс сморщил нос и очень наглядно изобразил свое отношение к тренировкам. — Тренировались, пока даже этому маньяку не надоело! 

 

«Этот маньяк» согласно наклонил голову, когда Широ бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. Что ж, возможно, две недели свободного дрейфа были действительно немного слишком для них, если уж даже Кит устал от тренировок, но поврежденный в последней стычке с галра главный двигатель замка оставлял не слишком много вариантов. Было бы проще, если бы они могли чередовать обычные тренировки с полетами, но, учитывая, что они застряли в опасной близости от одной из захваченных планет, Аллура запретила даже думать о том, чтобы подойти ко львам, и Широ был с ней совершенно согласен. Слишком опасно. 

 

— А потом? 

 

— Мы играли в игру, — вставил Кит, заставив Широ немедленно насторожиться. 

 

Насколько он помнил, Кит никогда не получал приза за понимание тонкостей социальных взаимодействий, а Лэнс был хоть и отличным парнем, но иногда не то что перегибал палку — завязывал узлом титановые ломы, чересчур увлекаясь очередной шуткой, и надо было быть Ханком, чтобы пережить это без особого ущерба для себя. Широ пару раз прочувствовал на себе его внимание — когда Лэнс неделю ходил, поигрывая бровями и строя совершенно нереальные, но крайне, крайне правдоподобные предположения о его отношениях с принцессой, только чудом не дошедшие до ушей Корана, который его просто убил бы, — а ведь к нему Лэнс не прикладывал и сотой доли тех усилий, с которыми брался доставать Кита. Широ, конечно, был совсем не против, чтобы Лэнс и Кит играли друг с другом, просто опасался, что когда-нибудь очередное недопонимание может завести их слишком далеко. Как, например, пару минут назад... 

 

— И... что это за игра? — очень осторожно уточнил Широ, все еще боясь снова ошибиться в оценке ситуации. 

 

Потому что если он ошибся — в чем, честно говоря, сильно сомневался, ведь он все еще не смог придумать ни одного хорошего объяснения попытке расстегнуть на Лэнсе штаны, — но если вдруг он все же ошибался, то необоснованные подозрения легко могли отбросить едва начавших находить общий язык парней на много-много световых лет назад. 

 

— Да так, одна дурацкая игра, — Лэнс передернул плечами и покосился на Кита, который вернул абсолютно непонимающий взгляд, оставив его выкручиваться самому, даже не поняв, что от него чего-то хотели. — Очень простая. Очень глупая. 

 

— И что за правила у этой игры? — спросил Широ, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало не более чем слегка заинтересовано, а вовсе не так, как он на самом деле себя чувствовал, вспоминая не самые безобидные развлечения, ходящие среди кадетов. — Кит? 

 

— Мы бросаем эти... штуки, — немедленно отозвался тот, махнув рукой куда-то вбок, и Широ, присмотревшись, действительно заметил на полу под коленом Лэнса что-то вроде пары костей. — Проигравший делает... ну, то, что должен делать. 

 

— Играете на желания? — уточнил Широ, морально готовясь к занимательной беседе о допустимом и недопустимом поведении, а также о том, что заказывать минеты в подобных играх — дурной тон. 

 

— Мы попробовали, но получилась полная хрень, — ради этого ответа Лэнс даже зевать перестал и вернул запрокинутую так далеко, что Широ уже начинал волноваться за целостность его позвоночника, голову на место. Кит согласно кивнул, да так и остался сверлить взглядом пол. — Поэтому мы сделали список. Проигрываешь один раз — делаешь первое, второй — второе, и так далее. 

 

— И что в списке? 

 

— Да всякое, — увильнул от ответа Лэнс и снова глянул на Кита, слегка прищурившись, и на этот раз тот решительно кивнул, так густо при этом покраснев, что Широ всерьез обеспокоился за его здоровье, а секундой позже, взглянув на потемневшего щеками Лэнса, распахнувшего глаза и таращащегося на него со смесью восхищения и абсолютного неверия, уже за свое. — Может, просто сыграешь с нами? 

 

Если бы Широ в этот момент вдыхал, он бы точно поперхнулся воздухом и умер, а так просто закашлялся и кашлял до тех пор, пока из глаз не брызнули слезы. Кое-как проморгавшись и неловко вытерев щеки, он снова посмотрел на когда-то успевших сдвинуться парней, сидящих теперь едва ли не плечом к плечу и смотрящих на него в ожидании, как минимум, чуда, а никак не простого ответа на простой вопрос. 

 

Широ еще раз попытался взвесить все за и против, но мыслить разумно никак не получалось. Две недели абсолютного безделья — тренировки и обычная рутина не в счет — сводили с ума и его тоже, и мысль сыграть в игру казалась неожиданно заманчивой. И кто-то должен был не дать им зайти слишком далеко, потому что последствия случайного секса могли бы здорово подпортить отношения внутри команды... И все-таки Широ ужасно не нравилось, как мысль о случайном сексе отзывалась где-то в животе изрядно подзабытым ощущением зарождающегося желания. Это было абсолютно неприемлемо для него — ни как для лидера, ни как для старшего среди паладинов, но подсмотренная сцена так и стояла перед глазами, и... 

 

— Хорошо, — выдали его собственные губы без участия мозга. — Давайте. 

 

Парни буквально просияли и, переглянувшись, одновременно вскочили на ноги, очень грамотно — как по учебнику — окружив его и начав теснить к двери. Широ не сопротивлялся, послушно отступая и мимоходом отмечая несущественные детали, вроде того, как ловко Лэнс подхватил с пола кости, или как облизнул верхнюю губу Кит, зыркнув на его спину. 

 

— Пойдем к нему, — сообщил Лэнс, когда Широ уперся спиной в дверь, и ткнул пальцем в Кита, одновременно состраивая призванную быть, наверное, соблазнительной гримасу и подмигивая Широ. — Там нам никто не помешает. 

 

Всю дорогу до комнаты Широ упрямо вертел в голове его последнюю реплику, пытаясь оценить количество вложенного в нее ехидства. Было ли это камнем в его, Широ, огород, потому что он вломился и помешал им? Или констатацией общеизвестного — не трогай Кита, если он заперся в комнате — факта? Или плохо замаскированным предложением... чего-то? С Лэнсом часто было трудно быть уверенным в чем-то, даже — и особенно! — если речь шла о флирте. Момент, когда его впихнули в дверь, Широ успешно пропустил, задумавшись о длинном списке тех, с кем Лэнс когда-либо флиртовал, и очнувшись, только когда кто-то толкнул его на кровать, заставляя сесть. 

 

Сами парни устроились на полу — Лэнс справа, Кит слева — и молча уставились на него, словно ожидая какого-то знака, о котором его забыли предупредить. Тишина в комнате неожиданно стала очень неуютной, и Широ немедленно почувствовал себя лишним и даже глянул было на дверь, но, очевидно, был не настолько незаметным, как ему казалось, потому что на колено немедленно легла ладонь Лэнса, ощутимо холодная даже через ткань штанов. 

 

— Если ты передумал... — начал он, торопливо глянув в сторону Кита, словно ища поддержки, прежде чем поднять глаза. — Мы не... мы просто... 

 

Широ вздохнул. И почему он все время все портил? Это было так глупо! Сначала согласиться, потом отказаться, испугавшись неизвестно чего — не покусают же они его, в самом-то деле, а даже если покусают, он вряд ли был бы против — и совершенно напрасно обидеть еще и ребят, которые, скорее всего, просто старались его немного подбодрить. Неловко потянувшись, Широ накрыл попытавшуюся соскользнуть с его колена руку своей живой и легонько сжал, прежде чем сползти с койки на пол, с трудом, но уместившись между парнями в весьма неплохой попытке изобразить позу лотоса, касаясь коленями обоих сразу. 

 

— Так мы играем или нет? 

 

— Гости первыми, — улыбнулся Кит, пихая его собственным коленом, и Широ едва не растаял, когда вспомнил, что означал этот жест у них когда-то давно. «Я больше не обижаюсь, но мне слишком стыдно, чтобы сказать об этом прямо». — Бросай. 

 

Лэнс немедленно сунул ему в ладонь кости, ни на секунду не задумавшись, прежде чем дотронуться до механической руки. Это было... неожиданно. Обычно все предпочитали по возможности избегать прямых прикосновений к его руке, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее, но Широ их отлично понимал. Он бы и сам предпочел не иметь ничего общего с технологией галры, но у него-то выбора просто не было... Широ перекинул кости в другую руку и с интересом покатал в ладони, рассматривая поближе. Это были скорее небольшие камни приблизительно кубической формы, чем настоящие кости, и грани лишь едва заметно различались по количеству цветных прожилок и точек. Строго говоря, Широ в упор не видел, чем они различаются, но решил, что выяснит это по ходу дела, и не столько бросил, сколько уронил импровизированные кости на пол между ними. 

 

— Думаю, это пятерка, — предположил Лэнс, когда они все втроем склонились над камушками, едва не стукнувшись лбами. — Да, точно, а это тройка. Неплохо, Широ. 

 

Кит согласно кивнул и подпихнул упавшую близко к нему костяшку в его сторону. Лэнс сгреб камни, демонстративно потряс их двумя руками, подражая не то бармену с шейкером, не то какому-то фильму, и уронил на пол. Камушки упали точно в центр. 

 

— Ха! Шестерочки! — воскликнул он, когда камни перестали вертеться и, кажется, даже раньше, чем успел присмотреться к ним. — Попробуй перебей! 

 

— Вот везучий гад, — пробормотал Кит, наклоняясь вперед и едва не утыкаясь носом в пол. — Опять. 

 

— Как вы это вообще определяете? — вздохнул Широ, придерживая его за поясницу, чтобы не дать действительно упасть. — Это что, какие-то альтеанские штуки? 

 

— Ну, вообще-то, это камни с... позапрошлой, кажется, планеты? — пожал плечами Кит. — Вечно он подбирает всякую дрянь. 

 

— Эй! Это, между прочим, очень полезная дрянь! — возмутился Лэнс, потянувшись, чтобы ткнуть его в плечо, но рука была ожидаемо перехвачена, и Кит едва не уронил его на пол, но в последний момент сам же и удержал. — У альтеанцев нет игральных костей, только эти их штуки... 

 

Широ честно пропустил мимо ушей неожиданно длинный экскурс в историю альтеанских настольных игр, предпочтя рассматривать Лэнса и его задравшуюся футболку, а также весьма неожиданную растяжку, позволявшую ему без особого дискомфорта почти лежать на боку, не расплетая перекрещенных ног. Широ бы так не смог, даже если бы Кит так же поддерживал его под локоть... и особенно, если бы его руку так же тянули, не давая поменять положение тела. Все начинало болеть, хотя он просто смотрел на это. 

 

— Кит, хватит, — укоризненно попросил Широ, хотя и понимал, что слегка с этим запоздал. — Твоя же очередь. 

 

Моргнув, словно Широ сообщил ему что-то неожиданное, Кит выпустил Лэнса, вернувшегося на место как огромная загорелая неваляшка, и потянулся за камнями. 

 

— Двойка? — недоверчиво переспросил Кит, глядя на слегка желтоватые верхние грани. — Как так-то?! 

 

— Не самый твой счастливый день, а, приятель? — хихикнул Лэнс, явно готовый зааплодировать самому себе. — Давай, начинай. Ауч! 

 

Кит, издав нечленораздельный рык, снова дернул Лэнса за руку, но в этот раз потянув ее выше, к своему лицу, и медленно, в полную противоположность всему, что делал, прижался губами к смуглым костяшкам. Широ уронил метафорическую челюсть и едва не проделал то же самое с реальной, наблюдая, как Кит по-очереди нежно целует каждую выступающую косточку, каким-то невероятным образом совмещая это с выкрученным едва ли не до хруста запястьем. 

 

— Я же тебе говорил, нежнее надо, idiota! — пожаловался Лэнс, получив обратно свою руку и потирая пострадавшее запястье. — Черт, как я теперь бросать должен? Ты это нарочно сделал! 

 

— О да, именно так, это все мой невероятно коварный план по... чему, кстати? Похищению твоей удачи? 

 

— Ты!.. — взвился Лэнс, мгновенно забывая про запястье. — Я тебе сейчас покажу удачу!.. 

 

Широ только вздохнул, наблюдая за разругавшимися парнями. Они, кажется, шли на рекорд, продержавшись так долго, и Широ уже готовился их разнимать, когда Лэнс взмахнул руками, едва не заехав ему в лицо, и сгреб костяшки с пола, чтобы разъяренно швырнуть их в Кита. Камушки ударились о его грудь, отскочили и, только чудом не затерявшись у него в ногах, упали обратно на пол. 

 

— Вот дерьмо, — пораженно выдохнул Лэнс, неверяще глядя на них, и уже совсем с откровенным отчаянием в голосе добавил: — Вот же ж блядское дерьмо... 

 

— Эй! Полегче! — немедленно вскинулся Широ, отвлекаясь на секунду от трагично изломанных бровей, изображающих такое неподдельное страдание, словно он проиграл... ну, как минимум, бой с галрой, а не бросок кубиков в игре. Тем более что Широ даже толком не знал, что именно ему выпало. — Ну, что там? 

 

— Ну на-а-адо же, — довольно протянул Кит, выглядя так, словно ему тоже не терпится разразиться аплодисментами. — Что же это случилось с твоей невероятной удачей? 

 

— Это точно твоя вина! 

 

— К твоим кривым лапам я точно никакого отношения не имею. 

 

— Зато ты своими прямыми хваталками за весь день больше четверки не выбросил! 

 

— Я поддавался! — выпалил Кит, снова начав краснеть, и, чтобы увести разговор от явно опасного направления, сделал свой бросок. — Вот, видишь. Захотел — и сделал. 

 

Широ почти услышал кавычки в этой подколке и однозначно решил, что результат — какой бы он ни был, кстати — был чистейшей и абсолютной случайностью, о чем Лэнс, разумеется, даже не попытался догадаться. Широ усмехнулся, прикрывшись ладонью, и потянулся за костяшками, забрав их прямо из-под двух носов. 

 

— И насколько я плох? — спросил он, когда камушки немного прокатились по полу и замерли. — Парни? 

 

— Дай взгляну, — Лэнс потянулся посмотреть и вглядывался в грани намного дольше, чем раньше. — Кит, иди глянь тоже. 

 

Даже вдвоем они изучали камни, наверное, целую минуту, прежде чем оба выпрямились, явив Широ свои крайне удивленные лица. 

 

— Ты выиграл, — растеряно объявил ему Кит, явно не замечая, как сползаются к переносице его брови. — Двенадцать против моих одиннадцати. 

 

— Вау. В смысле... вау, — улыбнулся Широ, никогда не считавший себя особо удачливым, особенно после попадания в плен. — И это значит... 

 

— Оу, ну, это... — Лэнс немного нервно рассмеялся, облизнув губы и зачем-то пригладив волосы, выдохнул и потянулся к механической руке. 

 

«Не надо» хотел сказать Широ, но не успел. Кит издал полупридушенный вопль и вцепился зубами в собственную руку, когда Лэнс коснулся губами металла ладони, и это был единственный признак того, что Широ безнадежно опоздал с возражениями. Механическая рука, при всем своем совершенстве, была прежде всего оружием, и лишь потом — заменой утраченной конечности, и не обладала достаточной чувствительностью, и все, что оставалось Широ — это внимательно смотреть. 

 

Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме легкого давления, но прекрасно видел, как губы Лэнса медленно скользят от запястья, где на нормальной руке можно было бы нащупать пульс, к основанию ладони и дальше, к пальцам, пока не останавливаются у начала среднего и не... не... Широ думал, что он умрет от переизбытка кислорода, или там от кровоизлияния в мозг, или, наоборот, от фатального недостатка кровоснабжения всех частей тела, кроме одной, когда Лэнс оторвал губы от его руки, но, вместо того, чтобы просто оставить его в покое, высунул язык и скользнул им между указательным и средним пальцем, пытаясь обвить последний, но постоянно соскальзывал, оставляя за собой влажный след на неземном металле, пока палец все-таки не закончился всего лишь на пару мгновений раньше, чем сам Широ. 

 

— Что ты делаешь? — выдохнул он, прижимая пострадавшую руку к груди и для надежности накрывая второй, и сильно удивился, когда голос все-таки не сорвался на визг. 

 

— Просто выполняю условия игры, — безмятежно отозвался Лэнс и задумчиво потрогал языком уголок губ. — А что? 

 

Широ торопливо мотнул головой, не желая заострять внимание на этом вопросе, тем более что Кит смотрел на него, забывая моргать, уже как минимум минуту, и выглядел он при этом далеко не счастливым. Широ знал, что это была плохая идея. Чертовски плохая идея. Худшая идея в его жизни! 

 

— Бросай, — не то сказал, не то прошипел Кит под аккомпанемент негромкого поскрипывания кожи, когда он стиснул кулаки, и Широ подчинился, не найдя в себе решимости прекратить ставшую слишком неловкой игру. 

 

Камешки прокатились по полу с почти оглушительным в повисшей тишине грохотом, замерев парой серо-рыжих граней вверх, но Кит, едва взглянув на них, сгреб оба и буквально впихнул в руки Лэнсу. 

 

— Теперь ты. 

 

— Эй, чувак, ты чего такой напряженный? — хмыкнул Лэнс, предприняв попытку немного разрядить атмосферу, но Кит так злобно зыркнул на него, что и без того кривоватая улыбка почти завяла. 

 

— Бросай, — снова скрипнул перчатками Кит. — Лэнс. 

 

— Окей, окей, видишь, уже бросаю! — выпалил Лэнс, не столько бросая, сколько роняя камешки на пол, и развернулся к Киту, уперев руки в бедра. — Доволен? 

 

— Вполне, — сообщил он и снова сгреб камни, едва взглянув на них. Потом швырнул. — Двойка. Я проиграл, ты выиграл. 

 

Широ удивленно вздернул брови. Насколько он помнил, главная проблема всегда была именно в том, что ни один из них не умел спокойно признавать поражение, и с этого ракурса ситуация выглядела очень странной. Особенно, если учесть, что настаивал Кит именно на своем проигрыше... И Лэнс тоже этот момент не упустил. 

 

— Ты уверен? — спросил он, наклоняясь к камням, чтобы лучше их рассмотреть. — Мне кажется, это не единица... 

 

Широ тоже так казалось, потому что в прошлый раз, когда грани выглядели так, это было вроде бы одиннадцать, а никак не два. 

 

— Абсолютно уверен, что это именно она, — с нажимом повторил Кит, глядя больше на Лэнса, чем на камни. — Глаза разуй. 

 

— О, ну если твое величество так настаивает... 

 

— Еще как, — без колебаний подтвердил Кит и, сметя предмет спора в сторону коленом, буквально рванулся к Лэнсу.

 

Тот дернулся было назад, опасаясь лобового столкновения, но Кит оказался быстрее и, впечатав колено в пол для равновесия, обеими руками вцепился в его футболку, дергая на себя. Они все-таки столкнулись — и лбами, и зубами, случайно или нарочно оказавшись прямо перед Широ, но ни одному из них не было до этого никакого дела, а болезненный взвизг Лэнса Кит заглушил собственным ртом. 

 

Поцелуй был... жадным. Широ старался не приглядываться, но все равно не мог не замечать широко распахнутых ртов и переплетенных языков, и как Кит с энтузиазмом вылизывал рот Лэнса изнутри, словно пытался съесть его буквально. Тот совершенно не возражал, цепляясь за руки Кита, и через несколько секунд Широ уже окончательно перестал понимать, кто кого удерживает на месте. Расцепились они через пару минут, да и то только потому, что Лэнс внезапно дернулся снова, хныкнул прямо в поцелуй и отпихнул Кита от себя. 

 

— Как металл, — пробормотал тот, после небольшого колебания отстраняясь, и провел пальцем по нижней губе, размазывая капельку крови. — И... Дерьмо. Прости. 

 

— Что, опять? — простонал Лэнс, тыкая руками в собственное лицо, пока не ойкнул, очевидно, нащупав проблему. — Ау, ау, ау! 

 

— Дай взглянуть. 

 

Широ не знал, зачем вообще полез в это, но Кит выглядел расстроенным, Лэнс — так, словно у него отобрали конфету, но немедленно повернулся, когда Широ протянул к нему руку, и доверчиво прикрыл глаза. Широ дважды убедился, что его рука не дрожит, и честно порадовался, что протез не потеет, потому что иначе это могло стать куда более неловким, прежде чем приподнять подставленное лицо за подбородок и присмотреться. 

 

Выглядело... очень хорошо оно выглядело, на самом деле, а честно закрытые глаза и приоткрытые губы, уже немного припухшие с одной стороны — там, где Кит столкнулся с ним зубами, — вызывали мысли скорее о том, как они могли ощущаться при поцелуе и что мог сделать Лэнс, если бы Широ сейчас наклонился и поцеловал его тоже, нежели о не таком уж необходимом лечении. Если бы он только мог... то есть, технически, он мог сделать это сейчас, и, возможно, даже объяснить свой порыв игрой или чем-то таким, хоть атмосферой, но он не был уверен, что сможет потом просто забыть об этом, и трусливо отстранился.

 

— Ничего страшного, но если хочешь, я могу... обработать? — не очень уверенно предложил Широ, наконец-то задумываясь, насколько разумно было подвергать свою выдержку такому количеству испытаний за раз. 

 

— Не, само пройдет, — отмахнулся Лэнс, словно не он пару минут назад устраивал трагедию по этому поводу, и снова облизнул губы. — Чур я первый бросаю. 

 

Широ с нервной улыбкой кивнул, Кит промолчал, и Лэнс снова запустил камушки в полет, несколько секунд потряся их между сжатых ладоней. Напряжение предыдущего раунда волшебным образом испарилось, и парни снова склонились над костяшками вдвоем. 

 

— Думаю, это семь, — наконец признал Лэнс, закончив изучать пятнышки на гранях, и бросил короткий, но очень многозначительный взгляд в сторону Кита. — Твоя очередь. 

 

Кит... вспыхнул. Но кости взял и, вытянув руку над центром оставленного под броски места, просто уронил их вниз. Широ с интересом присмотрелся, по-прежнему не увидев никакой разницы, и позволил мальчишкам углубиться в обсуждение разницы в абсолютно одинаковых гранях, впервые нормально задумавшись о правилах этой игры. Когда Кит объяснял их, он упоминал некий список, о содержимом которого они оба умолчали, но Широ уже уловил общий настрой. Подростки, гормоны и семь человек, запертых в гигантском космическом корабле, не могли привести ни к чему хорошему, и Широ был в целом не сильно против того, чтобы они искали способы сбрасывать напряжение от бесконечных сражений и груза ответственности не только в драках. По крайней мере, пока они не втягивали в это Пидж. Он и сам был таким когда-то — много лет и один год назад... 

 

— Широ, твоя очередь, — окликнул его Кит, протягивая камни. 

 

Щеки у него все еще были очаровательно розовыми, и Широ неожиданно сообразил, что пропустил объявление последнего результата, и теперь пребывал в полнейшем неведении относительно своих возможностей. Взяв камушки, успевшие нагреться в ладони Кита, Широ задумчиво поперекатывал их в руке, прикидывая варианты. Он мог выиграть раунд — и получить, как он уже сообразил, поцелуй от Лэнса или что-то еще от Кита. Мог проиграть — и поцеловать чью-то руку. Или мог снова оказаться не у дел, позволив парням сводить его с ума и дальше. Если они опять начнут целоваться, решил Широ, он просто извинится и уйдет, прекратив это изощренное издевательство, и бросил костяшки. 

 

— Уууууупс, — насмешливо протянул Лэнс, раскачиваясь в своей позе лотоса назад и вперед. — Ты проиграл, Широ. 

 

Широ неуверенно улыбнулся, переводя взгляд с одного на второго в поисках какой-нибудь зацепки, но Лэнс выглядел привычно самодовольным, а Кит так же привычно сверлил его таким взглядом, словно собирался придушить в ближайшее время. 

 

— И... что мне делать? — на всякий случай уточнил Широ, и ухмылка Лэнса стала еще шире. 

 

— Ты должен, — начал он, демонстративно прикрывшись ладонью, когда наклонился поближе и перешел на звучный драматический шепот, словно это как-то могло помешать Киту их услышать, — поцеловать ему руку. 

 

Пальцы Кита были холодными как лед, когда Широ взял его руку в свою и нерешительно потянул на себя. Рука не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. 

 

— О, ну только не надо вот это снова, — раздраженное брюзжание Лэнса легко нарушило повисшую было неловкую тишину, и раньше, чем кто-то из них успел отреагировать, он уже перебрался к Киту за спину, уложив руки ему на плечи и слегка подтолкнув вперед. — Давай. Широ тебя не укусит. 

 

Широ хмыкнул и кивнул, прежде чем поймать нечитаемый взгляд широко распахнутых глаз Кита и потянуть за руку еще раз. На этот раз он поддался, и Широ поднес его ладонь к самым губам, но в последний момент не смог решиться и прижал его руку к своей щеке. Сразу запахло нагретой кожей и незнакомыми фруктами, которые подавали к ужину, и Кит немедленно стиснул его пальцы, явно пытаясь успокоить. Так же, как Лэнс успокаивал его самого, поглаживая по напряженным плечам. Это было так очаровательно — и так не похоже на Кита, которого Широ помнил, — что он, почти не думая о том, что делает, прижался губами к тыльной стороне его ладони.

 

Это был еще не поцелуй — но что-то предельно близкое к нему, пусть и подпорченное подвернувшейся перчаткой, и Широ понял, что бешеное, безумное напряжение последнего получаса, о котором он даже не догадывался, немного отступило. Кит не отдергивал руку — только смотрел совершенно круглыми глазами, словно с трудом верил в происходящее, пока Лэнс очень понимающе — и очень самодовольно — улыбался из-за его плеча. Что ж, чья была эта безумная идея Широ уже догадался, и дело было за малым — определиться, была ли она ужасная или восхитительная. 

 

— Если вы закончили... — скучающим и очень стервозным голосом затянул Лэнс, когда-то успевший отползти на свое место, когда Кит вдруг тонко взвизгнул и отдернул руку. — А? Тебя что, кто-то укусил? 

 

Вообще-то, Широ действительно это сделал, и теперь не мог сдержать расползающейся по лицу улыбки, глядя как Кит таращится на собственный палец, словно пытаясь убедиться, что с ним ничего не случилось, прежде чем спрятать обе руки под себя. Широ ничего не смог с собой поделать и все-таки рассмеялся, прикрыв лицо ладонью. 

 

— Ну и как тебе игра? — почти промурлыкал Лэнс, откидываясь назад и окидывая Широ взглядом томно прикрытых глаз. В сочетании со смуглой кожей и абсолютно демонической ухмылкой, он казался настоящим дьяволом. — Хочешь продолжить? 

 

И когда этот шумный и надоедливый ребенок, безуспешно пытающий флиртовать с каждой встречной особью женского или условно женского пола, успел стать таким? Если бы он подкатывал к девушкам с такой ухмылкой, лучшая половина галактики бы давно уже была целиком и полностью его, за некоторыми редкими исключениями. Лэнс улыбался ему так, что все, о чем Широ мог думать — это что ему срочно нужно попробовать эту улыбку на вкус. Проследить весь контур языком, накрыть губами и спрятать — прежде всего — спрятать ото всех за собой, спрятать от Кита... Широ облизнул пересохшие губы, но теплое и влажное прикосновение только многократно усилило его страдания. Он хотел поцеловать Лэнса. До ужаса, до нервной дрожи в живой руке, наплевав на все многократно повторенные аргументы против. И что самое главное — он все еще мог это сделать. 

 

Попавшаяся ему смешинка уже давно исчезла, но оставила после себя изрядно подзабытое ощущение легкости и куража, подтолкнувшие руку Широ к костяшкам. Сейчас была даже не его очередь, но, насколько он успел разобраться в ситуации, главным правилом было просто настаивать на своем. Активно. 

 

— Ох, вот не повезло-то, — с безмятежной улыбкой выдал Широ, стараясь удерживать в поле зрения обоих. — Всего двойка. 

 

Широ понял, что этот раунд за ним даже раньше, чем сидящие напротив парни успели обменяться растерянными взглядами, и всерьез задумался, какую же на самом деле цель преследовала эта парочка, откладывая подальше свое вечное соперничество. Они были превосходной командой — если хотели — и прекрасно действовали сообща — если хотели, но почему-то большую часть времени предпочитали активно пререкаться по абсолютно любому поводу, доводя любое разногласие до полного абсурда. Широ это раздражало — и как командира, и как человека, — но что с этим делать, он не знал. Уговоры не помогали, угрозы — тоже, прямой приказ в лучшем случае приостанавливал потоки взаимных оскорблений на некоторое время, приватные беседы больше изматывали самого Широ, оставляя после себя желание биться головой об стену. 

 

Сегодняшний день неплохо пролил свет на происходящее. Широ не был слепым и мог узнать безответные чувства, когда видел их — да и Кит не был настолько скрытен, как ему наверняка казалось, — и даже пытался пару раз осторожно поговорить с Лэнсом, но тот был или хуже даже Кита в понимании намеков, или его способность прикидываться беззаботным идиотом была куда более впечатляющей, чем Широ думал. С другой стороны, он не выглядел особенно недовольным, когда Кит целовал его сегодня, скорее даже весьма заинтересованным и активно поощряющим, но Кит от этого только сильнее зажимался, и... Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы обеспечить Широ мигрень на ближайшую неделю. 

 

— Выглядит так, будто ты опять выиграл, — мягко улыбнулся Широ, когда камушки брякнули во второй раз, а Кит вцепился в собственные колени, глядя на него со смесью ужаса и паники. — Лэнс, если ты не возражаешь... 

 

— Я-я? — удивленно икнул Лэнс, вскидывая на него растерянные глаза. Ехидная ухмылка, преследовавшая Широ весь вечер, застыла на его губах как криво приклеенная, и на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он перегнул палку, но потом все прошло, как будто и не было. — Нет, с чего мне возражать? Вперед, ковбой! 

 

Он все еще кривлялся, складывая губы трубочкой, когда Широ поднимался на колени, чтобы было проще до него дотягиваться, и даже охотно привстал ему навстречу, но замолчал, стоило его коснуться. Взгляд метнулся в сторону Кита, абсолютно бесконтрольно, и Широ стукнул его пальцем по щеке, привлекая к себе внимание, прежде чем как следует обхватить его лицо ладонью. Лэнс немедленно зажмурился, разом растеряв всю свою смелость, но рот приоткрыл без дополнительных подсказок и с готовностью, в очередной раз неприятно поразив Широ открытием, насколько он, на самом деле, неприглядная личность. 

 

Он не должен был испытывать такой... прилив энтузиазма, просто глядя чье-то лицо, но от желания поцеловать Лэнса буквально сводило губы, и Широ медленно облизнул их, сам не понимая, зачем оттягивает долгожданный момент. Он хотел этого, он мог это сделать, и Лэнс даже не возражал — в целом, хотя и отчетливо нервничал, — но Широ все равно колебался, сражаясь со своей темной-темной половиной за последние остатки нравственности. 

 

— Ты будешь это делать или нет? — негромко, но очень недовольно буркнул Кит, и Широ едва не подпрыгнул вместе с Лэнсом от неожиданности. — Вы таращитесь друг на друга уже минут десять! 

 

— Хэй, не порть момент! — немедленно скривился Лэнс, но глаз не открыл, и Широ посчитал это хорошим знаком, чтобы наконец-то заняться делом. 

 

Губы Лэнса оказались мягче, чем он думал, и намного, намного податливей. С Китом он пытался соперничать, пусть и не слишком активно, а перед ним словно растаял, безропотно позволяя делать все, что захочется. Широ старательно пользовался возможностью, осторожно зализав разбитую губу, прежде чем проскользнуть языком дальше, осторожно пробуя на вкус. Сладко. Жарко. Влажно... 

 

Широ не мог точно сказать, сколько он провел времени в едва вменяемом состоянии, полностью поглощенный поцелуем, но точно знал, что вывело его из этого ступора. Механическая рука, которой он придерживал Лэнса за пояс, зафиксировала движение, а следом за ней и его мозги, и первым инстинктивным движением было отпрянуть, но Лэнс потянулся следом, как огромная живая жвачка, буквально падая на него всем весом и растекаясь сверху. Широ машинально прижал его крепче и едва не пожалел об этом, когда Лэнс немедленно, словно получил какое-то разрешение, попытался ухватить его в ответ, но только бессильно скользнул пальцами вдоль боков, не в силах зацепиться за облегающий жилет. 

 

Широ никогда не считал себя экспертом по поцелуям, но либо он был о себе слишком плохого мнения, либо путешествия в огромном космическом замке с минимумом вариантов для обустройства личной жизни сильно снижают критерии оценки, — Лэнс таял так, словно этот поцелуй был лучшим, что случалось в его жизни, хотя объективно это было совсем не так, и Широ даже был свидетелем тому, как именно это было не так несколько минут назад. Но Лэнс словно забыл о Ките, так же как когда-то поступил с их Великим Моментом, и теперь только постанывал ему в губы и... это что, был всхлип?! 

 

— Что, опять?! — вопль Кита удачно дополнил его собственное удивление, и Широ успел разжать руки, прежде чем Кит подхватил Лэнса под мышки и оттащил назад. — Да что ж тебя, идиота, вечно так развозит! На Широ набросился... 

 

Широ сел на пятки, машинально сложив руки на колени и выпрямив спину, как будто кто-то мог отругать его за неидеальную позу, — откровенная глупость, когда оба возможных свидетеля были очень заняты разборками друг с другом. На всякий случай сделав мысленную пометку, что, если ему когда-то понадобится удержать Лэнса от чего-то, то держать лучше на вытянутых руках, потому что любое другое расстояние будет крайне опасно для его самообладания, Широ сделал глубокий вдох и... не зажмурился. 

 

Лэнс свисал с поддерживающих его рук безвольной тряпочкой, запрокинув голову, и тяжело дышал, раз за разом облизываясь, и Широ даже не сомневался, что он не слышал ни слова из того, что Кит ему втолковывал. Широ, впрочем, тоже не слишком прислушивался, больше интересуясь задравшейся на Лэнсе едва ли не ушей футболкой и очень большим количеством смуглой кожи, на которое очень хотелось наложить обе руки, чтобы посмотреть насколько резким будет контраст и как он выгнется, избегая холодного прикосновения протеза. Это было... странно. И горячо. Очень горячо, если подумать, и даже механическая рука, обычно с легкостью убивающая любое возбуждение, больше не помогала. Воспоминания о медленно скользящих по пластинам губах били сильно и точно в пах, и сильнее всего на свете в этот момент ему хотелось снова пропихнуть пару пальцев в податливый рот, запустить ладонь под оттопыривающийся на пояснице ремень и... и... 

 

Он должен был уйти ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС. 

 

А еще лучше — пять минут назад, до того, как Лэнсу надоело, что его трясут, и он извернулся как кошка, повисая у Кита на плечах и пытаясь не то поцеловать, не то лизнуть его в губы. Тот отчаянно сопротивлялся, отдергивая голову, но ни отпускать, ни ронять, что было бы более ожидаемо для него, не торопился, не столько тягая его за одежду, сколько застенчиво лапая за спину и бедра. Словно пользуясь моментом, подумал Широ, медленно, но бесповоротно утрачивая понимание происходящего между этими двумя. Это любовь? Или обычная дружеская помощь? Или они застряли где-то между этими двумя возможностями? Уже не друзья, еще не возлюбленные... это объяснило бы и неуверенность, и очередные эмоциональные качели Кита — этот парень никогда не был хорош, если в дело вмешивались его собственные чувства, — и даже их игры в умелых любовников. Широ был бы только рад ему помочь, но Лэнс привычно не давал ни одной зацепки, будучи просто самим собой, ведь даже откровенный флирт с его стороны нельзя было оценивать со стопроцентной уверенностью, и лучшим, что Широ действительно мог сделать — это просто оставить их в покое. Ну, или запереть в кладовке, но вряд ли в замке бы нашлась хоть одна кладовка, способная удержать их достаточно долго. 

 

— Парни... Парни! — вздохнул Широ, вставая и под предлогом отряхивания коленей проверяя беспалевность своего тактического отступления. — Было весело, но я пас. Если хотите продолжать, то без меня, и помните, что завтрашний подъем никто не отменял.

 

Целых две секунды после Широ еще сомневался, услышали ли они его, но, как оказалось, ему стоило потрать это время на наслаждение тишиной. Потому что ровно через две секунды Лэнс поднял глаза на Кита и... 

 

— Вот и что ты наделал! 

 

— Я? — опешил Кит, и вместе с ним Широ. — Это ты на него набросился! 

 

— Потому что ты сказал, что не будешь! — возмутился Лэнс, с силой отпихивая его от себя и резко вставая. Подгибающиеся коленки испарились вместе с затуманенным взглядом и сбитым дыханием. — И свалил все на меня! Что мне еще оставалось?! 

 

— Придумать что-нибудь! 

 

— Я придумал! И все было отлично! Пока ты не устроил эту... эту... — Лэнс запнулся на секунду, словно подбирал определение или, скорее, его мозги пытались взять верх над эмоциями, но позорно проиграли неиллюзорной злости, и он все же выкрикнул Киту в лицо все, что собирался. — Эту сцену ревности! 

 

Широ поперхнулся воздухом и сел обратно. Ощущение, что его наконец-то догнало кармическое воздаяние за тайные просмотры романтических комедий после отбоя, многократно усилилось и переросло в твердую уверенность, что он попал в одну из них прямо в разгар кульминации сюжета. Третья нога, пятое колесо...

 

— Я не!.. 

 

— Ты да! — крикнул Лэнс, взмахивая руками, прежде чем упереть сжатые кулаки в бока и растопырить локти, стараясь выглядеть как можно более воинственно. — Гребанный придурок! Это была твоя идея, а все, что ты сделал, это сел в своем эмо-углу и...

 

— Я не!.. 

 

— Ты да! Ты вообще нихрена не сделал! Только трясся как... 

 

— Трясся? — сдавленно повторил Кит, стискивая кулаки до побелевших костяшек. — Зато хотя бы не пытался вывалиться из штанов, как какая-то... 

 

— Кит! — одернул Широ, слегка повышая голос, но было уже поздно. 

 

Недосказанная часть повисла в воздухе, слишком очевидная, чтобы ее игнорировать, и Широ медленно перевел взгляд с растерянного Кита, уже сообразившего, что пытался ляпнуть, на Лэнса. На побледневшего до полного исчезновения всех красок с лица Лэнса, распахнувшего глаза так широко, что это могло бы быть принято за одну из его шуток, если бы не их потерянное выражение. И Широ видел, как у него дрожали губы, когда Лэнс медленно переводил взгляд с него на Кита и обратно, прежде чем закусить нижнюю. Не до крови, но достаточно сильно, и проблеск зубов неожиданно напомнил Широ их недавний поцелуй, как эти самые зубы сжимались на пальцах его механической руки, на губе Кита... и это было настолько несвоевременно, насколько только возможно, что Широ с трудом справился с желанием закрыть лицо руками. Он же хороший лидер, он же должен улаживать разногласия и поддерживать командный дух, а не мечтать перетрахать половину команды!

 

— Вот мы все и прояснили, — зло выплюнул Лэнс, нарушая повисшую тишину. — Спасибо, детка, что бы я делал без твоего бесценного мнения! 

 

— Жил бы в неведении, — немедленно отозвался Кит, судя по выражению лица, сам не понимающий, зачем продолжает это делать, и вздрогнул, когда Лэнс на него оскалился, прежде чем развернуться на пятках и шагнуть к двери. 

 

До двери было всего два шага — почти столько же, сколько отделяло дальнюю стенку от решетки в клетке под гладиаторской ареной на корабле галры, только там это расстояние казалось просто огромным, а здесь и сейчас — таким коротким... Но это была единственная вещь, отделявшая его от катастрофы, столкнуться с которой Широ был совершенно не готов, и он сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову.

 

Панель пола под искусственным кулаком хрупнула и плюнула в него парой искр, когда Широ надавил сильнее, игнорируя похрустывающие трещины и мысленно прося прощения у Аллуры за порчу замкового имущества. Но что еще он мог сделать, чтобы привлечь к себе достаточно внимания? 

 

— Сели, оба! — приказал Широ и свободной рукой указал, где именно он хотел бы их видеть. Перед собой, на коленях, мелькнула и сразу же пропала предательская мыслишка, когда он нахмурился и добавил куда резче, чем изначально собирался: — Не заставляйте меня повторять. 

 

Оба парня хлопнулись перед ним раньше, чем он закончил говорить. Широ медленно обвел их сердитым взглядом, старательно давая понять, что он очень, очень недоволен. Кит отвел глаза, Лэнс — нет, и это был не очень хороший знак, потому что обычно они вели себя с точностью до наоборот, но вряд ли просить их переделать свои обиженные лица было хорошей идеей. 

 

— Ну, — начал Широ, когда тишина показалась ему достаточно осуждающей. — Ничего не хотите сказать мне сами? 

 

Он дал им целых две минуты, прежде чем покачал головой и хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям. С костяшек механической руки что-то осыпалось, но Широ предпочел не проверять, что именно, — только не когда ощущение, что парочка перед ним может испариться, если отвести от них глаза, было настолько сильным. 

 

— Ладно, пойдем трудным путем, — сказал он, отстукивая пальцами ненавязчивый ритм на коленке, и обвел взглядом упрямо избегающих смотреть ему в лицо парней, давая им последний шанс передумать. — Сыграем в двадцать вопросов. 

 

Да, вот теперь они на него синхронно вытаращились. Сидеть в точке пересечения двух пристальных взглядов было очень неуютно, но Широ твердо и уверенно сказал себе, что он бывал и в худших ситуациях и что скептицизм двух упрямых ослов не может быть страшнее галрианских пыток. 

 

— Правила простые: я спрашиваю — вы отвечаете. Отвечать да или нет или развернуто — решайте сами. Не будете отвечать — накажу. Будете врать — накажу. Увижу хоть один намек на драку — будете драить ангары зубными щетками отсюда и до спасения Вселенной. Вопросы есть? — Широ сделал короткую паузу, может быть, даже слишком короткую, прежде чем быстренько подытожил. — Вопросов нет. Тогда слушайте первый: у вас были... отношения друг с другом? 

 

Вообще, вопрос должен был звучать совсем иначе, но задать его так же, как задавал пугающе побагровевший куратор общежития, пытаясь выяснить, кто был виноват в грандиозной потасовке между факультетами и была ли сломанная рука одного из лучших пилотов причиной или следствием, Широ бы не смог никогда — сгорел от стыда раньше, чем добрался бы до сути. Впрочем, ему и не надо было вычислять виновного из ста пятнадцати великовозрастных долбоебов, а всего лишь помирить парочку кадетов. Бывших, конечно, но это все равно не было определяющей характеристикой. 

 

— Да. 

 

— Нет. 

 

Попасть пальцем в небо первым же вопросом Широ и не надеялся, но, похоже, попал, и теперь оставалось лишь понять, хорошая это новость или плохая. Судя по совершенно шокированным выражениям, с которыми Кит и Лэнс уставились друг на друга, напрочь позабыв про игнорирование, с избеганием этой темы они тоже отлично справились. Широ мог поставить вторую руку на то, что количество слов, потраченных на обсуждение их отношений равнялось двум — и оба были сказаны только что. 

 

— Что значит «нет»? — спросил Кит, растеряно моргая. — Я думал... 

 

— Ты умеешь? — быстро вставил Лэнс, но настолько без обычного задора, что даже Кит лишь слегка нахмурился, хотя, возможно, он просто был слишком выбит из колеи, чтобы заводиться из-за ерунды. — Что? Я просто спросил. 

 

— Ангары, Лэнс, — напомнил Широ, делясь с ним укоризненным взглядом. — И следующий вопрос. Тебе нравится Кит? 

 

Широ не любил бить ниже пояса, но это не означало, что он этого не умел. Задавать такой вопрос Лэнсу в присутствии Кита было очень неэтично, и в любых других обстоятельствах Широ бы с удовольствием отложил этот разговор, но прямо сейчас он собирался давить до победного — или иного — конца. 

 

— Я еще раз спрошу. Тебе нравится... 

 

— Нет! — слишком быстро и слишком громко выкрикнул Лэнс, но даже без этого густой румянец выдал его с головой. 

 

— Лэнс, я же предупреждал насчет лжи... — начал Широ, но Кит опередил его, подпрыгнув на месте и вцепившись Лэнсу в футболку, не то пытаясь уронить, не то притянуть к себе. 

 

— Ты же сказал, что нравлюсь! — крикнул он, стискивая кулаки. — Ты же говорил... 

 

— Мало ли что я говорил, — пробормотал Лэнс, по одному отцепляя от себя его пальцы. — Я все время что-то говорю и точно не виноват, что ты выбрал самую невероятную вещь, чтобы в нее поверить. Хотя ты всегда был странноватым, особенно с этой стижкой... 

 

Широ покачал головой, стараясь не глядеть на них со слишком явным умилением во взгляде. Лэнс все еще продолжал бормотать нечто невнятное и местами оскорбительное, но таким умиротворенным голосом, что Кит покупался на это как младенец и сидел тихо-тихо, пока Лэнс возился с его руками. 

 

— Лэнс, ты действительно это говорил? — мягко уточнил Широ, потянувшись и потрепав Лэнса за колено. — Я догадываюсь, как эти вопросы выглядят в твоих глазах, но я правда хочу помочь тебе. Вам обоим. Но я ничего не смогу сделать, если вы оба не начнете говорить. 

 

— Тогда почему ты спрашиваешь только меня? — грустно хмыкнул Лэнс и обхватил себя руками за плечи, словно ему неожиданно стало холодно. — А, впрочем, неважно уже. Если хочешь знать, да, я это сказал. Да, нравится. Да, мы почти переспали. Да, это было ошибкой. 

 

— Хватит! 

 

— И — да, я об этом чертовски жалею! — выпалил Лэнс, не захотев или уже будучи просто не в силах остановиться, и Широ в который раз за вечер испытал уникальное ощущение ужасающего благоговения от того, насколько прицельно эти двое тыкали пальцами в больные места, причем как друг другу, так и самим себе. 

 

И... теперь у него было двое чертовски расстроенных мальчишек. Лэнс окончательно растерял весь запал на последнюю вспышку и теперь сидел, повернувшись к ним спиной, все еще обхватив себя руками, и Широ не был уверен, что может найти достаточно смелости, чтобы сейчас взглянуть ему в лицо. Кит выглядел немногим лучше, хмурясь и теребя перчатку, глядя в пол все время, что он не тратил на бросание взглядов на сгорбленную спину Лэнса. 

 

— Кит, — позвал Широ через пару минут, когда напряжение в воздухе немного спало, и можно было перестать бояться, что кто-то попытается сбежать. Или расплакаться. — Кит, тебе нравится Лэнс? 

 

Напряжение в воздухе? О, Широ мог поклясться, что до этого момента атмосфера в комнате была легкой и непринужденной, потому что теперь он мог бы резать ее рукой, и то ему пришлось бы постараться. Кит вскинулся и вытаращился на него со смесью ужаса и надежды, и Широ осторожно ему подмигнул, стараясь не чувствовать весь тот неподъемный груз ответственности, который Кит на него только что свалил. 

 

— Тебе нравится Лэнс? — повторил Широ и, когда Кит уверенно кивнул, ободряюще взмахнул руками, намекая, что неплохо было бы повторить это вслух. Кит нахмурился, прежде чем сообразил, что он имел в виду. 

 

— Да, — повторил он, пристально вглядываясь в спину Лэнса, но та ожидаемо не сообщила ему ничего нового. — Я... да. 

 

— Хорошо. Кит, а ты ему об этом когда-нибудь говорил? 

 

— Н-нет, — осторожно отозвался Кит, совершенно очевидно начиная кое-что понимать, но все еще не уверенный в том, что именно. Насколько Широ помнил, всегда было проще просто заставить его извиниться, чем объяснить, почему именно он должен это делать. Как жаль, что в этот раз номер точно не пройдет. — Не говорил. 

 

Лопатки Лэнса, на взгляд Широ, выглядели просто ужасно заинтересованными. 

 

— Может, хочешь сказать сейчас?

 

Кит остервенело замотал головой, и Широ потратил несколько мучительно долгих для его мимических мышц секунд, стреляя глазами в сторону Лэнса в попытках беззвучно намекнуть Киту на правильный ответ. Намек сработал, только после продемонстрированного кулака, да и то пришлось им изрядно помахать, прежде чем Кит открыл рот и выдал неуверенное «Не хочу». 

 

— Это так не работает, — после некоторых раздумий сообщил Широ. — Тебе нужно сказать, если ты хочешь что-то получить. Особенно, если это затрагивает других людей. 

 

Раздраженное мычание было ему ответом, но тут Лэнс крайне вовремя пошевелился — вероятнее всего, спина затекла от неудобной даже на вид позы — и Кита словно прорвало на целый поток не сильно связанных между собой местоимений. 

 

— Но ты сказал!.. И я думал!.. И мы!.. А я!.. 

 

На авторитетный взгляд Широ, звучало это довольно непонятно, но вполне искренне, и он точно знал, что Кит очень старался, но, к сожалению, слова никогда не были его сильной стороной. Ну, не такой сильной как остальные, но Широ находил это даже очаровательным. Кит был другого мнения и взял минутный тайм-аут, чтобы как следует собраться с мыслями, после чего попробовал еще раз, упростив мысль до крайности. 

 

— Ты мне нравишься, — просто сказал он в спину Лэнса. — Ты раздражающий, шумный и твои шутки безнадежно тупые... 

 

Широ тихонько застонал в знак протеста. Это было совсем не то, что нужно было говорить, если только он не хотел взбесить Лэнса еще больше, но, кажется, даже немного притормозить этот процесс было далеко за пределами человеческих сил. Широ ждал взрыва. Или побега. Но никак не того, что Лэнс неожиданно развернется, уперевшись руками в пол перед собой, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и весь подастся вперед, словно боялся что-то не расслышать. 

 

— ...но они все равно забавные, — куда увереннее продолжил Кит, поднимая голову и глядя Лэнсу прямо в глаза. — Я пойму, если ты больше не захочешь... продолжать, но я никогда, никогда не хотел заставлять тебя жалеть об этом. И я... должен был сказать об этом раньше, но я... я просто... не был уверен...

 

— В чем? — окончание своего признания Кит едва-едва шептал, и Лэнс свой вопрос тоже шепнул, хотя явно был больше увлечен попытками не упасть лицом в Кита раньше, чем тот сделает то же самое, а не возможным ответом на свой вопрос. 

 

Наблюдать за ними было одно удовольствие, тем более что Широ был практически уверен, что про него они уже забыли, и теперь он легко сможет оставить их наедине и... 

 

— Ты — что?! — проорал Лэнс, шарахаясь назад и выглядя при этом так, словно... Широ не был уверен, что знает подходящую метафору для такой степени охреневания. 

 

— Я думал, тебе нравится Широ, — очень тихо пробормотал Кит, снова глядя в пол. 

 

— Нет, нет, нет! — возмущенно замахал руками Лэнс, и Широ почувствовал весьма неожиданный укол разочарования. — Тебе нравится Широ! 

 

— Но ты всегда говорил, что он нереально горячий! 

 

— Потому что он действительно нереально горячий! Как вода — мокрая! Ты же не думаешь, что я хочу заняться безумным животным сексом с водой, когда констатирую этот факт! 

 

— Думаю! 

 

— Ты ревнуешь к воде? — с проступившим сквозь злость удивлением переспросил Лэнс, даже сбавив громкость для этого. — К воде, Кит? Серьезно?

 

— Я не ревную! — немедленно запротестовал Кит, быстро и густо краснея. — Кто вообще будет ревновать тебя! 

 

— О, я даже не знаю... ты? 

 

— Кто сказал, что я ревновал тебя! — выпалил Кит, разочаровавшись в отрицании и попытавшись сменить тему. 

 

Лучше бы он этого не делал. Лэнс расплылся в широчайшей ухмылке и очень нехорошо прищурился. 

 

— А кто говорит обо мне, — признал он, растягивая слова и едва не зажмуриваясь от предвкушения, но Широ все еще мог видеть блеск глаз из-под ресниц. И это было неожиданно горячо. — Это же не я наконец-то дорвался до парня, на которого дрочил... сколько, кстати? Полтора года? Два? 

 

Это было... немного чересчур. Кит поперхнулся всем, что хотел сказать в ответ, и густо покраснел до самых ушей, скользнув взглядом от Лэнса к Широ, и Широ мог поклясться, что в этом взгляде был не только и не столько стыд, сколько плохо скрытое желание, наводящее на мысли, что, может быть, он зря прервал их в тренировочном зале. 

 

— Но я, по крайней мере, не держал плакат с ним над кроватью, — попытался съязвить в ответ Кит, но даже раньше, чем он закончил говорить, Широ понял, что ловушка захлопнулась. 

 

— Он же был моим героем! — делано возмутился Лэнс и сыграл ну очень грязно, расплывшись в томной ухмылке и медленно провел языком вниз по центру нижней губы. — И я никогда не скрывал, насколько им восхищаюсь. В душе особенно. 

 

— Это отвратительно! — скривился Кит. — Ты отвратителен! 

 

— Это называется честный, — поправил Лэнс и мечтательно прикрыл глаза, продолжив проникновенным шепотом, запустившим толпу мурашек вдоль позвоночника. — Но кто мог бы устоять и не представить эти руки, легко способные поднять тебя и удерживать на весу, мощные бедра, которые просто необходимо обхватить ногами, и толстый, горячий... 

 

— Да... — зачарованно застонал Кит, и одновременно с этим Широ возмущенно воскликнул: 

 

— Лэнс! 

 

Тот послушно замолчал, быстро облизнув губы, и слегка пристыженно потупился, отчаянно покраснев. Рядом с ним сидел такой же Кит, нервно дергающий край своей футболки, словно пытаясь натянуть ее на колени, и Широ чувствовал, как горят его собственные щеки. А все Лэнс и его длинный язык! Небрежно обрисованная сцена словно застряла в его голове, и Широ легко, может быть, даже слишком легко для мало-мальски ответственного человека, мог представить себе и едва ощутимый вес, и смуглые ноги вокруг пояса, и упершиеся в поясницу пятки, и жаркое сбившееся дыхание... 

 

Широ не сразу сообразил, что сбивчивое прерывистое сопение — это он сам, растерянный и болезненно возбужденный, ничего не понимающий и уже не желающий понимать. Это было простое чувство — намного проще, чем то, что обычно творилось у него в голове, — и поддаться ему тоже было очень просто, но с некоторых пор Широ ненавидел настолько простые вещи. Есть, спать, убивать и... заниматься сексом. Он даже не был уверен, его ли это желание или... не совсем. И что может пойти не так, если он... 

 

— Широ? 

 

О нет. 

 

— Шиииииро? 

 

Он не помнил, когда именно зажмурился, но это стало очевидно, когда Широ понял, что слышит шорох одежды, но не видит, кто и где сдвинулся. Самым разумным было бы открыть глаза, но Широ не сделал даже этого, позволив чьей-то руке осторожно скользнуть по его лицу. Холодные пальцы, нет перчаток... Лэнс. 

 

— Все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он, без единого намека на недавний страстный шепот, зато с таким количеством волнения, что Широ немедленно распахнул глаза, просто чтобы убедиться, что не случилось ничего страшного. 

 

Лицо Лэнса было прямо ним — брови сведены, нижняя губа сосредоточенно прикушена — пока он балансировал на одной руке, второй продолжая трогать его пылающую щеку самыми кончиками пальцев. Широ слегка наклонил голову, просто чтобы действительно почувствовать прикосновение, а не только его призрак, и Лэнс охотно, словно только этого и ждал, погладил его всей ладонью. Но даже это небольшое движение едва не вывело его из равновесия, заставив резко отдернуть руку и упереться ей обратно в пол, полностью вставая на четвереньки, прежде чем снова вскинуть голову и неуверенно улыбнуться. Широ на автопилоте улыбнулся в ответ. 

 

— Все хорошо. 

 

— Круто, — Лэнс обрадованно кивнул и обернулся через плечо, прогнувшись в спине и вздернув задницу. — Кит, у нас все круто! Кит? 

 

— Д-да, — отозвался тот с изрядной заминкой, заметно вздрогнув и переведя совершенно ошалелый взгляд на Широ, но вряд ли по-настоящему его видел. Он вообще мало что сейчас видел, и нельзя сказать, что Широ не мог его понять. На его месте он бы вообще... 

 

Ему не стоило об этом думать. Он не на месте Кита — и никогда на нем не будет, если только что-то не пойдет абсолютно не так, — и у него нет ни малейшего права фантазировать о Лэнсе в коленно-локтевой, хотя бы и потому, что Кит гарантированно отрежет ему член, если обнаружит его стоящим где-то поблизости, — Широ знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы это понимать. 

 

— Широ? — чего он не понимал, так это Лэнса, все еще стоящего перед ним на четвереньках и слегка хмурящегося, словно что-то его беспокоило. — Если у нас все хорошо... 

 

Широ помнил, что сам сказал это пару минут назад, и тогда он был абсолютно уверен в этом, но что-то во взгляде Лэнса напомнило ему о старых фильмах, где хорошие копы всегда успевали вовремя напомнить плохим парням, что все, что они скажут, может быть использовано против них. Он все еще жалел, что на него хороших копов уже не хватило, когда Лэнс подался еще ближе и... 

 

— Могу я тебя поцеловать? — мурлыкнул он, и Широ опустил взгляд на его губы даже раньше, чем успел об этом подумать. Лэнс расценил это как ответ. 

 

Поцелуй вышел очень коротким. Лэнс едва успел коснуться его губами, прежде чем Широ утонул в накативших воспоминаниях о том, какими податливыми-сладкими-горячими они были, и запаниковал, довольно грубо отпихнув его от себя. 

 

— Лэнс, нет! — воскликнул он, еще и сам отшатываясь назад. — Кит...

 

— Я тут, — бесстрастно подтвердил Кит, когда Широ поймал его взгляд, и слегка нахмурился. — Что-то не так? Ты не хотел? 

 

— Я не должен был... — начал Широ, но замолчал, когда брови Кита попытались слиться в экстазе над его переносицей, и попробовал с другой стороны. — Я не хочу снова стать причиной ссор между вами, парни. Так что спасибо за приглашение, было здорово, но... 

 

— Тебе нравится и ты хочешь уйти? — уточнил Кит, продолжая хмуриться, и Широ удивился, насколько нелепо это прозвучало. В его голове все выглядело намного логичнее. — Я не понимаю. 

 

— Ну еще бы ты понимал, — хмыкнул с пола до этого чудом молчавший Лэнс и жизнерадостно оскалился. — Сделай лицо попроще, дорогуша, пока Широ не решил, что ты придумываешь, как бы отрезать ему член. 

 

— Но я не!.. 

 

— Я знаю, он — нет, — кивнул Лэнс и перекатился на спину, закинутыми за голову руками дотягиваясь до колена Широ. — Мы сами позвали тебя присоединиться. Просто... недостаточно времени уделили деталям. 

 

— В каком смысле? — спросил Широ, только чтобы отвлечься от поглаживающих его колено пальцев. 

 

— Это был экспромт, — хмыкнул Лэнс, цапнул его за колено еще раз и снова перевернулся. — Твое появление сегодня... было немного неожиданным, не то чтобы я жаловался. Просто не ожидал и... растерялся, наверное? 

 

— Растерялся? — вот это было неожиданным, и, кажется, не только для самого Широ, потому что он не помнил, чтобы задавал этот вопрос вслух. 

 

— Ну да? — немного сконфуженно отозвался Лэнс, сел и рассеяно провел руками по плечам, словно хотел снова обхватить себя за них, но передумал. — Мы говорили об этом, и Кит настаивал... и не то чтобы я сам был сильно против, хотя было бы лучше иметь хороший план, но это казалось просто идеальной возможностью!

 

— Я хотел, потому что думал, что ты хотел, пока ты думал, что я хотел, — пробормотал Кит себе под нос и раздраженно потряс головой, явно пытаясь выкинуть из нее заковыристое и не очень логичное по сути построение. — Вы двое, хватит все усложнять! 

 

Лэнс возмущенно фыркнул, а Широ покаянно склонил голову, признавая справедливость претензий. Может быть, камень летел и не в его огород, но попадание было точным. Может быть, он действительно придумал себе слишком много несуществующих проблем? Может быть — может быть! — он действительно зря отказывался. Может быть, пары украденных поцелуев недостаточно, чтобы разрушить Вольтрона и уничтожить Вселенную. 

 

Может быть, все, что ему нужно, это немного смелости? 

 

— Эй, Широ, — он не заметил, чтобы они двигались, но рука Кита теперь лежала у Лэнса на плече, и оба они молча смотрели на него с непонятным ожиданием, прежде чем Кит нервно облизнулся и закончил. — Просто скажи, чего ты на самом деле сейчас хочешь. 

 

Все. 

 

Смуглую кожу, потемневшую от густого румянца.

 

Руки в перчатках под тонкой футболкой. 

 

Жадные губы, скользящие по механической руке без всякого отвращения. 

 

Те же губы, но безжалостно смятые другими. 

 

Кит, вцепившийся в Лэнса так, словно хотел приклеиться к нему. 

 

Лэнс, буквально тающий под его поцелуями. 

 

Лицо Кита, искаженное чистой яростью... 

 

— Насколько вероятно, что ты снова разозлишься, если узнаешь ответ? 

 

— Я не злился, — скривился Кит и попытался замолчать, но Лэнс немедленно ткнул его пальцем и очень грозно наморщил нос. — Я... не очень правильно все понял и... слегка переборщил..? 

 

Хмыканье Лэнса прозвучало очень выразительно, но кроме этого он ничего не сказал, и Широ счел за лучшее последовать его примеру. И с уверенностью, которой совершенно не чувствовал, решительно вернул разговор в прежнее русло, разом обрубив себе все пути отступления, кроме откровенно болезненного и унизительного недвусмысленного отказа. 

 

— Тогда покажи мне, — попросил Широ, но из-за попыток взять под контроль собственный голос прозвучало это намного грубее, чем планировалось, и слишком похоже на приказ. — Что было дальше в этой игре. 

 

Он ждал, что ему расскажут. На словах. Может быть, изрядно смутившись и демонстративно бравируя пошлостями и опять подравшись в процессе, но реальность превзошла все его ожидания самым невозможным образом из возможных. 

 

Едва расслышав его просьбу — или, скорее, интонацию — Кит распахнул глаза на половину лица и замер, медленно оценивая услышанное, прежде чем звучно вдохнуть сквозь сжатые зубы и медленно потянуть Лэнса к себе. 

 

Тот секунду помедлил, сопротивляясь внезапному рывку, но почти сразу же поддался, позволил уронить себя на бок и сам потянулся вперед, перебирая руками по полу, чтобы сохранять равновесие, пока Кит не уронил его себе на колени, спиной к себе, лицом к Широ, и не потянул за ворот футболки, оттягивая его с плеча, пока из-под натянувшейся ткани не показался огромный синяк, оставленный достаточно низко, чтобы не быть замеченным... Широ вздрогнул, когда Кит поймал его взгляд и на секунду прижался к отметине губами, прежде чем прихватить кожу зубами, идеально совпавшими по форме с продолговатым синяком. 

 

Это наверняка было больно. Синяк выглядел совсем недавним — день, может, два — и гарантированно напоминал о себе при каждом резком движении, и Кит, сверкая потемневшими глазами из-за плеча Лэнса, совершенно точно не сдерживался, запуская в него зубы. Широ не очень нравился этот взгляд — широко распахнутые глаза, расширенные зрачки, стеклянный блеск — и он уже собирался остановить его, когда Лэнс простонал что-то крайне одобрительное и откинул голову, подставляя шею и бросая на Широ очень понимающий взгляд из-под ресниц. 

 

— Не отворачивайся, — одними губами шепнул Лэнс, подчиняясь тянущей его за волосы руке и выгибаясь еще сильнее. 

 

Широ охотно послушался. Кит одобрительно фыркнул и сосредоточенно занялся новой отметиной на смуглой шее, на этот раз немного выше, где ее уже не спрятать под одеждой. Широ легко мог представить, как этот засос будет выглядеть завтра и как каждый за общим столом станет украдкой смотреть на него, гадая, кто именно оставил его. И у них будет совсем немного вариантов... 

 

Он так и не понял, какая сила толкнула его вперед, прямо навстречу непреодолимому желанию оставить свой собственный след, но в одно мгновение он еще сидел на месте, почти в двух шагах от них, а в следующее уже подхватывал Лэнса и вздергивал вверх вместе с не успевшим отцепиться от него Китом, не чувствуя даже двойного веса в руках, — только ощущение гладкой и горячей кожи под губами и мгновенная дрожь напрягшихся мышц, когда он слишком сильно сжал зубы. И секундная паника, когда ему показалось, что он перегнул палку, но почти сразу же в спину впились все десять ногтей, и Лэнс выгнулся, одновременно пытаясь прижаться еще ближе — как будто Широ недостаточно сильно его сжал, — впихнуть ему в зубы свою сонную артерию и достать затылком пол, и ему бы это даже удалось, если бы Кит не подпихнул плечо ему под спину. 

 

— Осторожнее, — нахмурился он, обращаясь не то к Лэнсу, не то к Широ, не то делясь наблюдениями с накалившимся воздухом. — За ним все время глаз да глаз нужен. 

 

— Тогда это так удачно, что ты не можешь их от меня отвести, а, Кит? — немедленно промурлыкал Лэнс, но, судя по прикрытым глазам, за разговоры все еще отвечал автопилот, и Широ мог бы удивиться, что даже в таком состоянии он все еще был готов нарываться на драку, если бы не был так занят не слишком успешными попытками не начать тереться об Лэнса. Или Лэнсом об себя, что было бы намного вернее, хотя и ничуть не менее отвратительно. 

 

Но реакция Кита на почти бездумную подколку была гораздо активнее, чем они все ожидали, и наблюдать еще один сумасшедший поцелуй с настолько близкого расстояния было немного больше, чем самоконтроль Широ мог выдержать. Он и не выдержал. Рассыпался на осколки. Разлетелся вдребезги. Взорвался. Самоаннигилировался. 

 

Лэнс взвизгнул, когда Широ оторвал его от пола и от Кита заодно и крутанулся на пятках, ища глазами кровать, что было не так-то просто сделать, не отрывая их от острого задранного подбородка, и если он и сделал пару лишних кругов, то в этом было не так уж много его вины. 

 

— Вау, вау, меня так только Ханк раньше кружил! — захихикал Лэнс, когда Широ врезался коленями в край кровати и остановился, борясь с желанием швырнуть его вниз чуточку сильнее, чем нужно. Потому что он одновременно хотел и не хотел знать, когда и при каких обстоятельствах Ханк делал с ним что-то подобное, и куда, черт возьми, смотрел Кит... и почему Кит должен был смотреть... — Эй, осторожнее! 

 

О, кажется, он его все-таки уронил. Какая жалость. 

 

— Не надо, — выдохнул Широ и сам удивился, насколько хрипло и грубо — и абсолютно незнакомо — прозвучал его собственный голос. — Не надо вспоминать Ханка сейчас. 

 

Где-то далеко-далеко позади согласно рыкнул Кит, но Широ предпочел проигнорировать его, не желая отвлекаться от невозможно широко распахнутых глаз прямо под ним. Он и не заметил, когда успел наклониться так низко, что чувствовал каждый взмах подрагивающих ресниц, пока Лэнс хлопал глазами как маленький совенок, медленно, но верно осознавая, какую глупость только что ляпнул. Широ дал ему немного времени на это, удерживая себя на вытянутых руках точно над ним и по-своему наслаждаясь его искренней растерянностью и недоумением, пока они внезапно и резко не сменились осознанием. 

 

— О боже, я не!.. — попытался начать оправдываться Лэнс, но Широ не дал ему такой возможности, резко опустившись и поймав оставшиеся слова в поцелуй, так и не узнав, что же он хотел сказать. 

 

Лэнс все еще продолжал пытаться говорить, бессильно мыча ему в рот, напрочь игнорируя тот факт, что его уже никто не слушал, и Широ определенно наслаждался медленно затихающим звуком столь же сильно, как и самим поцелуем, пока от неудобной позы не заломили плечи, и он не отстранился, перенося вес обратно на ноги и опираясь коленом о край койки. Ему нужно было немного отдышаться и успокоиться, что казалось практически невыполнимой задачей — спасение Вселенной впятером и то звучало легче — и он едва не подпрыгнул, когда на спину легла еще одна пара ладоней. 

 

— Все в порядке? — спросил Кит, не подходя ближе, но и не понижая голоса, что снова делало совершенно непонятным, с кем именно он разговаривает. 

 

На всякий случай Широ кивнул, и едва успел упереться механической рукой в стену, чтобы не сломать Лэнсу что-нибудь, рухнув на него, когда Кит со всей дури толкнул его в спину. 

 

— Ты можешь падать, — хмыкнули снизу, и Лэнс потянулся, обвивая руками его руку и подтягиваясь на ней, как на перекладине. — Я это переживу. 

 

— Точно, переживет, — согласился Кит и надавил еще раз, полегче, но очень настойчиво. — Широ, чего ты хочешь? 

 

Как будто он знал. 

 

— Тогда не сопротивляйся, — посоветовал Лэнс с очередной понимающей улыбкой, пытаясь разрушить серьезное впечатление ребячливым дерганьем за руку, но не особо преуспевая. — Ты же знаешь, если не можете предотвратить изнасилование... 

 

— Что?! 

 

— ...расслабьтесь и насилуйте? — немного неуверенно закончил Лэнс, отцепляясь от него и приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы было проще находить взглядом Кита. — Я себя чувствую слегка неловко, ну, знаешь, словно у нас тут реально изнасилование, ты в главной роли и все такое... 

 

Широ хотел сказать, что все не так, что он на все согласен, что он просто боится сделать что-то не так, но слова потерялись где-то между скользнувшими вдоль его боков ногами Лэнса, на мгновение выгнувшегося так, что его промежность прижалась точно к его возбужденному члену, но сразу же откинувшегося обратно, и Китом, не то прижавшимся, не то упавшим ему на спину, словно его хорошенько пнули. 

 

— Не лягайся! — возмущенно зашипел тот, пытаясь заглянуть через плечо, но отчаянно не дотягиваясь. 

 

Широ ничего не смог с собой поделать, но хихикнул, оценив и возмущение, и прицельный пинок, и как его тотчас обвили сразу четыре руки, столкнувшиеся где-то на его плечах и переплетшиеся между собой, прежде чем скользнуть дальше, продолжая обнимать его со всех сторон. Лэнс гладил его спину мелкими, едва ощутимыми движениями, просунув руки под Кита, который неуверенно ощупывал его грудь, пока не добрался до шеи и не потянул вниз застежку жилета. Широ хотел остановить его, но не успел. Предательская молния разошлась слишком легко и охотно, и он остался без жилетки раньше, чем успел сообразить, что произошло, просто в какой-то момент Кит привстал, Лэнс сделал что-то руками — и вот уже одежда летит куда-то в сторону. 

 

— Так намного лучше, да? — Лэнс ухмыльнулся и заерзал, перекладывая ноги повыше, в откровенно неудобную позицию, прежде чем стиснуть бедра и дернуть их вниз, заставляя Широ неуверенно пошатнуться, и Кит надавил ему ладонями на плечи, подсказывая, чего именно они хотят от него. 

 

Пол чувствительно стукнул по коленям, когда он практически упал на них, и спине неожиданно стало очень и очень холодно, когда Кит окончательно с нее скатился, рухнул на постель слева от Лэнса и быстро клюнул его куда-то за ухо, прежде чем счастливо оскалиться и дернуть за светлый подол его футболки. 

 

— Не поможешь мне тут немного, Широ? — предложил он, свободной рукой четко и недвусмысленно обозначив, где именно требуется помощь, прижав ребро ладони к показавшемуся из-под задравшейся футболки животу как какой-то барьер. 

 

Широ понадобилось несколько очень долгих секунд, чтобы сообразить, что от него хотят, и еще несколько — чтобы вспомнить, где его руки и как ими пользоваться, но потом все получилось даже слишком легко. Пуговица на джинсах Лэнса поддалась сразу же, хотя Широ немного опасался, что может случайно выдрать ее совсем, но как-то пронесло, и дальше пошло совсем просто. Молния разошлась сама, едва он взялся за замочек, и член Лэнса лег в ладонь, словно всегда там и был, но Широ волевым усилием заставил себя не увлекаться этим ощущением и, проигнорировав жалобный всхлип, потянул джинсы вниз. 

 

Лэнс немедленно вскинул бедра, почти сделав мостик и едва не ткнувшись пахом Широ в лицо, и штаны легко соскользнули сразу до колен, зацепив их обоих в неожиданной ловушке из ног и плотной ткани. Широ замер на мгновение, пытаясь понять, как он ухитрился настолько выпасть из реальности, чтобы попасться на это, но тут Лэнс все же не выдержал и захихикал, только сильнее стискивая лодыжки за его спиной, и Широ практически зарычал, осознав, что над ним просто подшутили, прежде чем подхватить Лэнса под коленки и вздернуть его ноги вверх. Может быть, слишком резко. 

 

Лэнс взвизгнул что-то нечленораздельное и очень недовольное, когда его протащило по одеялу и ткнуло макушкой в бедро Киту, и забрыкался, но Широ уже перехватил обе ноги одной рукой — хоть где-то от протеза была польза — а второй подтащил обратно, прижав едва прикрытую чисто символическими боксерами задницу к своему члену, и это сработало даже лучше, чем он представлял. Лэнс не только мгновенно замолчал, но и застыл, вцепившись в предусмотрительно подставленные руки Кита и глядя куда-то в потолок. Широ хотел бы, чтобы он смотрел прямо на него. 

 

— Посмотри на меня, — услышал он и едва узнал собственный голос, прежде чем Лэнс мотнул головой и взглянул ему в лицо. 

 

Бойтесь своих желаний. Они еще не занялись сексом, даже не разделись толком, если не считать наспех скинутых ботинок и наполовину снятых джинс, но Лэнс уже смотрел на него так, словно Рождество и день рождения внезапно случились в один день и он получил самый лучший подарок в своей жизни. Широ мог бы утонуть в его потемневших до цвета штормового моря глазах, если бы место не было надежно занято. Кит смотрел на Лэнса с тем же выражением, с той же жадностью, но еще с отчаянным желанием, которому почему-то не давал воли, хотя это было довольно очевидно, что любая его инициатива будет встречена с большим энтузиазмом. Широ в который раз задался вопросом, насколько далеко они на самом деле зашли в своих отношениях, прежде чем перекинуть ноги Лэнса на другое плечо, проигнорировав прерывистый не то вздох, не то всхлип, когда он бездумно перехватил их механической рукой, и подтянуть к себе Кита. 

 

Тот немедленно нахмурился, не уловив идею, но Широ взглядом подсказал ему верное направление и поцеловал раньше, чем тот успел возразить, — иногда Кит бывал упрямее Лэнса, и Широ совершенно не хотел ввязываться в еще одну контрпродуктивную беседу, когда мог просто целовать одного и измерять длину ног второго в протезах. Выходило что-то близкое к бесконечности, и Лэнс совсем не возражал против повторных проверок, только нетерпеливо дергал Кита за руки, пытаясь вернуть все внимание обратно к себе. 

 

Широ нашел это удивительно очаровательным и, когда Кит занервничал, отвлекаясь от поцелуя и ощутимо кренясь в обратную сторону, дал ему упасть обратно. Он ожидал — очень ждал, если начистоту, — что они снова начнут целоваться, раз уж это была одна из немногих вещей, которая давалась им без попыток подраться, но Кит только быстро клюнул Лэнса в губы и поднял их сцепленные руки, на несколько секунд прижав к стенке, прежде чем расплести пальцы. Лэнс недовольно хныкнул, но держал руки поднятыми, пока Кит выпутывал его из футболки и наскоро расправлялся со своей, прежде чем снова потянулся и поймал его за руки. 

 

Кит сжал его руку в ответ — Широ нашел совершенно очаровательным, как вздрогнул при этом Лэнс, — и резко дернул, прижимая к своему ремню. Широ хмыкнул, когда его бедра непроизвольно дернулись навстречу неожиданному давлению, и неосторожно выпустил ноги Лэнса, которые немедленно взметнулись вверх и плавно опустились ему на плечи. Широ замер, ожидая продолжения, которое не заставило себя ждать. 

 

— Ши-иро, — протянул Лэнс, позволяя одной ступне плавно соскользнуть вниз и замереть у Широ на груди. — Раздевайся. 

 

Лэнс с усилием выпрямил ногу, отпихивая его назад с такой силой, что Широ практически сел на пятки, в последний момент успев упереться руками в пол и сохранить подобие равновесия, и даже почти не заскрипел зубами, слушая сдавленные смешки с кровати. Через пару минут Лэнс прерывисто вздохнул, оторвал от лица предплечье Кита, в которое хихикал, многообещающе ухмыльнулся и завозился, забираясь на кровать целиком и переворачиваясь на живот. Его локти оказались точно между разведенных бедер Кита, когда он, еще немного поерзав в поисках устойчивого положения, двумя пальцами потянул на себя пояс штанов. Щелкнула застежка, и Кит сдавленно замычал в закушенные костяшки, свободной рукой прижимая пальцы Лэнса к расстегнутой ширинке, отчаянно мешая ими двигать. 

 

Широ немедленно представил, где еще хотел бы видеть эти пальцы, шумно выдохнул и осторожно потянул с плеч водолазку, стараясь не запутаться протезом в рукаве, что уже случалось пару раз и было бы мучительно неловко оказаться пойманным собственной одеждой при свидетелях. Когда со строптивой кофтой было покончено, Широ отшвырнул ее куда-то за спину и нетерпеливо рванул на себе ремень. Долгожданное избавление от болезненного давления жесткой ткани на давно и уверенно стоящий член вырвало из него еще один шумный вздох, снова приковавший к нему всеобщее внимание. С трудом подавив желание отдернуть руки, Широ пару раз сжал себя сквозь боксеры под двумя парами затуманенных глаз и чуть не кончил от внезапно пришедшей на ум картинки. 

 

— Кит, штаны, — скомандовал он, придвигаясь поближе к койке и усаживаясь на пятки, пока Кит извивался, пытаясь стянуть с себя слишком узкие штанины. — И спиной к стене. Лэнс, лицом к нему. 

 

Ширины стандартной кровати никак не могло хватить, чтобы уложить поперек нее кого-то настолько долговязого, и Лэнс перебрался Киту на колени, немного помедлив, прежде чем окончательно опуститься. Руки Кита немедленно опустились ему на бедра, вдавив пальцы во все еще напряженные мышцы, словно он собирался удерживать их силой, и это было единственное движение, которое он себе позволил, хотя подобная неподвижность требовала от него видимых усилий. Широ нахмурился, не уверенный, как он должен и должен ли реагировать, но почти сразу же спина Лэнса очень угрожающе напряглась, когда он в крайне агрессивной манере уронил себя на Кита, сердито зашептав что-то ему на ухо. 

 

Широ дал им пару минут, прежде чем желание наложить руки на плавный изгиб спины стало совсем уж нестерпимым. Лэнс только сладко вздохнул и распластался по Киту еще сильнее, когда Широ прижал живую ладонь ему между выпирающими лопатками и с нажимом повел ниже, пока не добрался до приятно округлой для такого костлявого Лэнса задницы. Ягодица легко легла в ладонь, и Широ вдумчиво ее огладил, одновременно обдумывая свое следующее движение и наслаждаясь приятным видом на то, как Кит прячет лицо в плече Лэнса, не то шепча что-то исключительно для него, не то снова примериваясь для укуса. 

 

И то, и другое, как оказалось, и Лэнс вздрогнул дважды — запрокинув голову в ответ на слова и застонав при укусе. Кит оторвался от него через секунду, все с тем же удивленным выражением лица, и слизнул с губы капельку крови. Пальцы Широ непроизвольно дрогнули и попытались сжаться в кулаки, и если механические пальцы успешно клацнули о ладонь, то живая рука встретила неожиданное сопротивление. 

 

— Грубо, — фыркнул Лэнс, используя Кита как опору для рук, чтобы обернуться и укоризненно посмотреть на Широ, но одновременно с этим открывая отличный вид на яркую отметину от зубов на выступающей ключице, и это определенно не было способствующей укреплению самоконтроля вещью. 

 

Единственной мыслью, задержавшейся в его голове в этот момент, оказалась жизненная необходимость оставить свою метку тоже. Он думал, что мог бы умереть, если не сделает этого немедленно. Лэнс ойкнул, когда Широ дернул его за плечо к себе с такой силой, что поднял сразу обоих парней, но все это было настолько незначительным по сравнению с наконец-то оказавшимся в зоне досягаемости его губ и зубов плечом и оставшимся на языке солоноватым привкусом, когда Широ на пробу лизнул оставленный Китом след, прежде чем как вампир присосаться к еще нетронутой коже рядом. Лэнс попытался простонать что-то, подозрительно похожее на его имя, но задохнулся дважды и перестал пытаться, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы просто дышать среди переизбытка ощущений. Краем глаза Широ мог видеть, как беспорядочно вздрагивали его бедра, когда он бессознательно терся о Кита, и как отчаянно и безуспешно тот пытался удержать их на месте, прежде чем сдаться и толкнуться навстречу. Широ пришлось использовать обе руки, чтобы не дать Лэнсу выбить ему пару зубов плечом, когда его затрясло от внезапной ответной реакции. 

 

Это могло бы быть смешно, если бы никто из них не чувствовал необходимости вставить уже куда-нибудь свой ноющий член. 

 

— Кит, — прохрипел он, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. — Кит, где у тебя... КИТ!

 

Кит по-совиному моргнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться на чем-то, кроме Лэнса, и мотнул головой в сторону подушки, под которую Широ наугад сунул руку в надежде, что его поняли правильно. Флакон необычной формы нашелся почти сразу же, но Широ все равно придержал ликующие возгласы до тех пор, пока он не убедится, что это не какая-то редкостная альтейская дрянь... знакомые английские буквы оказались для него сюрпризом, как и содержимое загадочной бутылочки, совершенно очевидно принадлежащей Лэнсу и используемой категорически не по прямому назначению. Все еще смотрящий на него Кит кивнул, когда Широ на всякий случай показал ему флакон, прежде чем сдвинуть руки выше по бедрам Лэнса и потянуть вниз его боксеры. Лэнс инициативу оценил очень положительно и приподнял задницу, помогая стаскивать с себя трусы, но тем самым она оказалась куда ближе к лицу Широ, чем он ожидал, и от неожиданности он практически потерял контроль над сложным механизмом руки, едва не залив все вокруг загадочным лосьоном и заляпав всю ладонь целиком вместо приличествующих моменту пары пальцев. 

 

От возбуждения и внезапно пришедшего осознания, что все это действительно происходит и что от возможности взаправду заняться сексом с Лэнсом его отделяет только настороженный прищур Кита и несколько минут подготовки, у него тряслись руки, чего не случалось, пожалуй, с его первых полетов на симуляторе, но если в своих способностях справиться с заведомо нацеленной на эпичный провал студента симуляцией Широ не сомневался, то лежащий перед ним и в буквальном смысле ждущий его Лэнс заставлял его уверенность испаряться с просто ужасающей скоростью, потому что меньше всего Широ хотел облажаться. 

 

Разумеется, именно это он и сделал. 

 

— Нет! — Лэнс вскрикнул, едва Широ дотронулся до его ягодиц скользкими пальцами, и шарахнулся от прикосновения, едва не влезая Киту на голову, прежде чем тот успел его поймать и с нажимом погладить по спине.

 

— Ты уверен? — шепнул он ему на ухо, продолжая водить ладонью от сведенных лопаток до поясницы и обратно, но глядя при этом почему-то на замершего с поднятой рукой Широ. 

 

Лэнс обдумывал ответ не дольше пары секунд, но Широ они показались настоящей вечностью, в которую прекрасно уместились все его страхи. Что, если он неправильно понял? Что, если он перегнул палку? Что, если никто не предлагал ему буквальный секс? Что, если он попытался взять больше, чем они согласны были отдать? Что, если Кит будет его ненавидеть? Что, если Лэнс будет его ненавидеть?! 

 

— Что бы ты там не думал, это не так, — наморщил нос Кит, выглядя куда более собранным, чем пару минут назад. Широ бы посмеялся и над этим, если бы шестым чувством не осознавал за их короткими переглядками куда больше, чем обычное, приходящее после десятка совместных тренировок взаимопонимание, и не завидовал так отчаянно. — Лэнс иногда не очень точно выражает свои желания. 

 

Широ издал довольно жалобный звук, прозвучавший достаточно вопросительно, чтобы Лэнс неловко дернулся и спрятал лицо на плече у Кита. Тот немедленно поднял руку и очень нежно взъерошил короткие прядки у него на затылке. 

 

— Что я хочу сказать, — продолжил он со странным выражением лица, словно пытался одновременно морщить нос и улыбаться. — Так это то, что ты... угх... тебе лучше воспользоваться <i>другой</i> рукой. 

 

В первый момент Широ показалось, что он ослышался. Потом — что сошел с ума. Или умер и попал в странный, извращенческий рай, где его протез не вызывает отвращения, где два — два! — невероятных парня хотят его одновременно, и один из них только что попросил... буквально попросил использовать механическую руку в один из самых интимных моментов. Ох. 

 

— Ты не должен, если не хочешь, — на грани слышимости пробормотал Лэнс, не поднимая головы и даже не думая скрывать своего разочарования. 

 

Вместо ответа Широ провел искусственным пальцем по его выступающим позвонкам, давая почувствовать разницу температур и гладкую текстуру. Лэнс довольно вздохнул, снова сползая по Киту и прогибаясь в спине, очень, очень непрозрачно намекая на продолжение, и Широ скользнул рукой дальше, до ложбинки над ягодицами, немного поборолся с соблазном продолжить немедленно и со вздохом убрал руку, заозиравшись в поисках так неосторожно отброшенной бутылки с лосьоном. 

 

Найдя ее рядом с коленкой Лэнса, Широ наспех обтер живую руку о подвернувшееся под нее бедро — судя по возмущенному писку, это был Кит, — и как можно аккуратнее облил искусственные пальцы. Разумеется, лосьон снова оказался повсюду, в том числе и на его штанах, и это было отличное время порадоваться, что дурацкая жидкость хотя бы не пахнет розами или чем-то в этом роде, если бы любая непредвиденная задержка не грозила ему совершенно бесславным окончанием вечера. Он не хотел бы облажаться сейчас. Только не сейчас. Не сейчас, не сейчас, не сейчас. 

 

Это было больше похоже на мантру, чем на его обычный поток мыслей, но это помогло, и он задышал немного ровнее... на целых секунд десять, прежде чем Лэнс снова подался назад, напоминая о себе и одновременно проезжаясь задницей прямо по его члену, и Широ не потерял контроль над собственными голосовыми связками. Его стон разнесся по комнате, эхом отражаясь от стен, и было большой ошибкой смотреть на Кита после этого, но выбор был, на самом деле, небольшой — или он, или очень много смуглой кожи — и оба варианта были одинаково безнадежны. 

 

— Подержи его, — предложил Широ, поискав в глазах Кита понимание и не найдя, но руки он все равно поднял и снова пристроил на бедра Лэнса, немедленно заерзавшего для проверки, но с места так и не сдвинувшегося. — Спасибо. 

 

Кит заторможено кивнул, и Широ милосердно решил перестать отвлекать его от изучения своего внутреннего мира и перейти, так сказать, к изучению внутреннего мира Лэнса. 

 

Первый палец проскользнул легко, и на какое-то мгновение Широ пожалел, что прислушался к просьбе и воспользовался механической рукой, сам себя лишив возможности ощущать что-либо, кроме легкого давления, но в следующую секунду Лэнс наконец-то сообразил, что именно в нем оказалось, издал жалобный писк, зарывшись лицом в Кита, и сжался так, что Широ прочувствовал абсолютно все. 

 

— Больно? — обеспокоенно спросил он, понимая, что ни о каком продолжении не может быть и речи, пока Лэнс не расслабится хоть немного. 

 

— Н-нет, — хныкнул Лэнс, ерзая у Кита на коленях и отчетливо, но безрезультатно пытаясь успокоиться и вернуть контроль над собственным телом. 

 

Широ мог чувствовать его попытки и старался не двигаться, но у него тоже был предел. И он подошел к нему очень и очень близко. Свободной рукой Широ попробовал погладить Лэнса по спине, но вместо этого просто прижал ее между лопаток, ощущая как колотящая его дрожь медленно утихала, сменяясь ощущением размеренного дыхания. Это было неплохо, но Широ все равно бросил на Кита вопросительный взгляд и продолжил, только когда тот серьезно кивнул. 

 

На пробное движение рукой Лэнс отозвался прерывистым вздохом и едва заметно подался навстречу, и Широ, повторив жест еще пару раз, чтобы они оба успели привыкнуть к ощущениям, осторожно добавил второй палец, ожидая очередного неожиданного рывка, но, очевидно, эффект неожиданности распространялся только на первый, и Лэнс только прогнулся в спине еще больше, уже совсем не незаметно подаваясь назад, не желая расставаться с пальцами Широ внутри себя. Это совсем не помогало, и Широ пропустил несколько совершенно беспорядочных тычков, прежде чем приноровился проталкивать пальцы глубже, ловя на встречном движении и отвоевывая у неожиданно впечатляющего самоконтроля Лэнса один жалобный стон за другим. 

 

Широ все еще неторопливо растягивал его двумя пальцами, удивляясь, насколько легко они скользили, даже с учетом чуть более гладкой металлической текстуры, и просто разрываясь от желания узнать, кто делал это раньше — сам Лэнс? Кит? сколько пальцев в нем было? занялись ли они после этого сексом по-настоящему? — когда Лэнс вдруг вскинулся, выворачивая ему руку под потенциально весьма болезненным для реальных суставов углом, и буквально набросился на Кита, обхватив его руками за голову и впившись в его губы с необычной для него яростью. Поцелуй мгновенно превратился в хаотичное переплетение языков, очень беспорядочное и очень горячее, и Широ на мгновение замер, засмотревшись, чем немедленно воспользовался Лэнс, почти полностью соскользнув с его пальцев, чтобы вжаться бедрами в Кита и с силой потереться о его все еще прикрытый бельем член, уже оставивший на ткани огромное влажное пятно. 

 

Сдвоенный задыхающийся стон застал Широ врасплох, как и совершенно внезапный пинок в колено, едва не уронивший его на пол, когда Кита неконтролируемо выгнуло дугой от переизбытка ощущений. Ему понадобились обе руки, чтобы удержать обоих парней на месте, но одна из них все еще была в смазке по самое запястье и вместо жесткого упора легко соскользнула с выгнутой спины, оставив на смуглой коже влажно поблескивающий след, протянувшийся от сведенных лопаток вниз. Широ скользнул вдоль него рукой, нырнув под подавшегося навстречу Лэнса, подавил порыв попробовать на ощупь его член, подхватил под живот, поднимая вверх — Кит рыкнул что-то невнятное, когда его внезапно придавило, — и стянул коленями на пол. 

 

— Раздень его, — шепнул Широ ему на ухо, наваливаясь сверху и жарко выдыхая на ухо, прежде чем облизнул аккуратный изгиб и выпрямился, зацепив бутылку лосьона. 

 

Лэнс одобрительно застонал и, расставив колени пошире для лучшего упора, дернул боксеры Кита, высвобождая член. Широ мог поклясться, что еще никогда не слышал настолько счастливого стона, которым Кит немедленно же и поперхнулся, когда Лэнс игриво подул на него, прежде чем пробормотать что-то крайне неразборчивое про очередь, заставившее член Кита дернуться, и лизнул головку. Потом еще раз, и еще, пока Широ не застонал вместе с Китом, отчаянно желая оказаться и на его месте тоже. Если они когда-нибудь продолжат... если это не была ошибка или одноразовое приглашение... он хотел бы попробовать. Эти губы на своем члене. Их обоих на вкус. Он мог бы отсасывать одному из них, по самые костяшки протолкнув пальцы в другого. И к слову о пальцах... 

 

Два входили легко, но все же недостаточно, чтобы продолжать, и Широ, собрав немного излишков смазки вокруг входа, втолкнул сразу три. На этот раз мышцы поддались с трудом, Лэнс непроизвольно сжался вокруг него, сдавленно застонав, и Широ вдруг очень отчетливо понял, чем именно он заглушал стоны. Влажное причмокивание только подтвердило его догадку. 

 

— Широ, — позвал Лэнс, потрепав Кита по мелко подрагивающему от напряжения бедру и обернувшись через плечо. — Уже нормально, давай. 

 

Широ мотнул головой, не очень доверяя голосовым связкам, и попытался взглядом передать все, что хотел сказать. Про то, что трех пальцев никак не достаточно. И про Кита. И был ли у них секс... потому что все в Ките кричало, что нет, и Широ совсем не хотел усложнять их отношения, первым дорвавшись до этой смуглой задницы, потому что этого Кит ему точно никогда не простит. И он же не мог просто спросить об этом сейчас? 

 

— Ты уверен? — наконец спросил он, снова замирая в нерешительности перед последним шагом. 

 

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста? — надул губы Лэнс, ерзая на забытых в нем пальцах и небрежными поглаживаниями компенсируя Киту отсутствие внимания, прежде чем вопросительно изогнуть одну бровь. — Мне правда нужно об этом просить? 

 

Широ задержался с ответом буквально на секунду, просто потому что совершил огромную ошибку и представил себе это и едва не захлебнулся слюной, а Лэнс уже шумно втягивал в себя воздух, и единственным предупреждением ему послужил короткий всхлипывающий смешок со стороны Кита, прежде чем Лэнс резко дернулся вперед, снимая себя с пальцев — Широ видел скользнувшие под его руками ладошки Кита, определенно ему помогавшего, — и сразу же подался назад, прижимаясь скользкой от всей той смазки, что Широ размазал по ней, задницей прямо к его члену. 

 

— Пожалуйста, Широ, мне это нужно, мне нужен твой член, прямо сейчас, так давно этого хотел, каждую ночь, так давно, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, вставь мне, сейчас, пожалуйста, Широ... 

 

Окружающий мир схлопнулся до шоколадной полосы перед глазами, ритмичных движений вдоль члена и мурлыкающего голоса, повторяющего его имя снова и снова, и Широ окончательно потерялся. Живая рука легла на гладкое бедро Лэнса, надежно зафиксировав его в пространстве, в то время как механическая обхватила напряженный член, размазывая по нему уже выступившие на головке капли и оставшуюся на пальцах смазку, прежде чем обхватить у основания и направить себя внутрь, толкнувшись всем телом. Лэнс подался ему навстречу, невозможно горячий и тесный, слишком тесный, и очень старался не зажиматься снова, но Широ чувствовал напряжение мышц, удерживающих его на месте, и сладкую, невероятно сладкую пульсацию вокруг члена, буквально заставившую его толкнуться снова. И снова. И снова, пока сквозь похотливый дурман не пробился тихий стон, явно чем-то заглушенный, но недостаточно, чтобы остаться незамеченным. 

 

Широ мгновенно остановился, усилием воли разгоняя туман перед глазами. Бедро под его рукой мелко подрагивало, давая понять, что урон уже нанесен, но Широ никак не мог заставить себя опустить взгляд и принять ответственность за содеянное. Но он должен был. Должен был взглянуть в глаза Киту и... 

 

Кит на него не смотрел. Приподнявшись на локтях и почти сев, он смотрел на макушку Лэнса, спрятавшего лицо у него на бедре, не моргая и, казалось, даже не дыша, пока тот не шевельнулся, неловко дернув напряженными плечами и медленно подняв голову. Широ не видел его лица — только затылок и сведенные лопатки — но Кит немедленно нахмурился и явно попытался что-то сказать, но Лэнс внезапно высвободил одну из рук и с силой ущипнул его за бедро, заставляя замолчать.

 

— Широ, — прошипел Лэнс, продолжая смотреть на хмурящегося Кита, но обращаясь явно не к нему. — Если ты снова попытаешься свалить сейчас... или не начнешь... делать хоть что-нибудь...

 

Дослушивать угрозу Широ не стал, опустив живую ладонь на напряженные лопатки и осторожно погладив. Лэнс замолчал почти сразу, и через несколько секунд Широ почувствовал, как медленно расслабляются под его рукой мышцы, возвращая спине соблазнительный плавный изгиб. 

 

— Я не хотел, — едва слышно прошептал Широ, не убирая руки, чтобы одновременно и слышать, и ощущать постепенно выравнивающееся дыхание. — И я никуда не уйду. 

 

Ладонь Кита легла поверх его руки совершенно неожиданно, едва не заставив Широ вздрогнуть. Он не забыл про Кита, нет, но тот был слишком очевидно занят Лэнсом, с объяснимой жадностью впитывая каждое его движение, что Широ не ждал от него никаких встречных движений, но... Кит сжал его руку чуть сильнее, привлекая внимание, поймал его взгляд и, подбородком указав на Лэнса, медленно кивнул. Широ вздохнул в ответ и плавно двинул бедрами, готовый в любой момент замереть снова или отдернуться при первых признаках вернувшейся боли, но Лэнс остался практически неподвижным, даже дыхание затаил, прежде чем осторожно качнуться назад — и сразу же вперед, к Киту. Тот встретил его на полпути и утянул в неловкий поцелуй, используя обе руки, чтобы подтянуть его поближе, но все равно оставаясь слишком далеко, чтобы сделать все как следует. 

 

Смотреть на них было почти больно, и Широ, еще раз удостоверившись, что медленные неглубокие толчки не вызывают дискомфорта, почти выскользнул, прежде чем плавно втолкнуться до упора, наваливаясь Лэнсу на спину и позволяя рукам скользнуть вдоль его боков. Сначала он думал просто подхватить его под живот и поднять, но ощущение узкой талии под пальцами заставило его передумать и попытаться обхватить ее ладонями. 

 

Ноги Лэнса сами разъехались в нужные стороны, когда Широ, не разжимая рук, откинулся назад, садясь на пятки и разводя колени для лучшего равновесия, и подтащил его к себе, в буквальном смысле усаживая на свой член. Лэнс судорожно вздохнул, едва не подавившись воздухом, но откинулся назад, укладываясь Широ на грудь и запрокидывая голову ему на плечо, давая Киту достаточно места, чтобы немедленно соскользнуть с кровати на пол. 

 

Широ дал им еще минутку на поцелуй, позволив себе просто впитывать чистые мальчишечьи эмоции и наслаждаться собственными ощущениями, прежде чем поправить хватку у Лэнса на талии и неторопливо, давая понять, что происходит, приподнять его. Кит потянулся за ним без малейшего колебания, привставая по мере необходимости, чтобы жестковатые объятия не превращались в удушающий захват. Разрывать поцелуй он совершенно точно не собирался, несмотря ни на что, и Широ снова немножко ему позавидовал, неожиданно почувствовав себя ужасно старым и уставшим. 

 

Эмоции, бушевавшие между этими двумя, были слишком сильными, слишком яркими и слишком новыми, и закручивались в настолько безумный водоворот из раздражения, нежности, боязни потерять друг друга, неуверенности, отчаяния и робкой надежды, что он затягивал в себя всех, кто подходил слишком близко. Широ тонул в них охотно и добровольно, пользуясь тем, что они пока сами еще ничего не понимали, бедные потерявшиеся мальчишки. Он знал почти наверняка, что ему не будет места рядом с ними, когда они найдут свое равновесие, — никому не будет, слишком уж идеально они подходили один другому, Широ видел это в каждом пока еще неуверенном прикосновении, в каждом поцелуе, в том, как отчаянно они держались друг за друга... То, что они пришли к нему, не было ошибкой, скорее необходимым толчком — завтра можно ожидать сенсационных новостей — хотя и было немного жаль, что это оказалось всего лишь на один раз, но Широ никогда бы не позволил себе помешать им, — и с радостью принял такое же предложение, если бы они снова пришли к нему. Но не ему это решать.

 

— Широ. 

 

Он так не понял, кто из них его позвал или это два задыхающихся голоса настолько смешались, что стали почти неотличимы друг от друга, но Лэнс изогнулся в его руках, вжавшись в него спиной и наконец-то начав использовать собственные ноги, чтобы помогать им двигаться, и закинул одну руку назад, обхватывая Широ за шею и притягивая его голову к изгибу шеи, плавно переходящему в еще не полностью покрытое отметинами плечо. Он мог бы оставить еще одну, но вместо этого скользнул взглядом ниже, туда, где между прильнувшими вплотную телами можно было разглядеть прижатые друг к другу члены в кольце переплетенных пальцев, скользящие один вдоль другого при каждом толчке. 

 

Это было слишком горячо, чтобы продержаться еще дольше. Широ зацепился взглядом за мешанину бледной и смуглой кожи, несколько полупрозрачных капель, размазанных по сплетенным пальцам, спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Лэнса и глухо зарычал, теряя последние остатки самоконтроля. И без того уже не слишком ритмичные движения стали совсем дикими, беспорядочными, и Широ снова подхватил Лэнса за бедра, снимая с себя и насаживая обратно, сильнее и глубже, резче, чем он мог бы опуститься сам, буквально отвоевывая еще один приглушенный стон, сорвавшийся, когда Кит притерся еще ближе. 

 

— Я... почти... — выдохнул Широ, отчаянно жалея, что у него всего две руки, а не восемь, и он не может одновременно двигать Лэнса и обнимать прижавшегося к нему Кита, или добавить свои пальцы к скользящим по членам. — Кит... 

 

Он не знал, что собирался сказать, — он даже не был уверен, что вообще был в состоянии складывать слова в осмысленные предложения, — но одного звука его голоса оказалось достаточно, чтобы Лэнс откинулся назад снова, царапая короткими ногтями его плечо в попытках зафиксировать себя в пространстве, и беспорядочно забормотал что-то на незнакомом Широ языке, задыхаясь и растягивая гласные. 

 

Что бы это ни было, у Кита словно какой-то тумблер переключился, переведя его из абсолютно пассивного состояния в очень активное. Широ едва успел зафиксировать внезапное движение перед опущенными глазами, когда в его волосы вцепились пальцы и совсем не нежно дернули вверх и вперед, притягивая в бешеный поцелуй прямо над плечом Лэнса. Тот, впрочем, не возражал, только откинул голову еще дальше, давая им больше места для маневров, и выдал еще одно певучее предложение, заставившее Кита фыркнуть и заерзать, ускоряя движения второй руки. 

 

Глаза Кит так и не закрыл, хотя Широ и сомневался, что с такого расстояния он мог что-то разглядеть, и целовал его неожиданно жестко, продолжая бороться за лидерство, даже когда Широ уступил ему инициативу, словно пытался этим что-то доказать. Что и кому Широ мог только догадываться, но его очаровательные глаза слишком очевидно косили в сторону, хотя прямо сейчас Лэнсу было уже абсолютно все равно. 

 

Или нет. Даже пребывая в почти бессознательном состоянии — Широ мог втайне собой гордиться, если бы захотел, — он среагировал и, выпустив исцарапанное плечо, дотянулся до Кита, стискивая его предплечье как утопающий — спасательный круг. Тот дернулся, разрываясь между противоречивыми желаниями продолжить целоваться и немедленно вцепиться в Лэнса всеми конечностями, чтобы тот ни на секунду не смог забыть, что Кит здесь, рядом с ним, и Широ помог ему выбрать, откинув голову назад и указав подбородком на Лэнса. Дважды просить не пришлось, и Кит бросился к нему, едва не оставив Широ без половины волос, но не поцеловал, а притянул к себе на плечо и наконец-то зажмурился. 

 

— Кит... — простонал Лэнс, вздрагивая от прикосновения, и сжался, стиснув Широ по всей длине во внезапно накатившем оргазме. — Te amo... Os amo... 

 

Это прозвучало как-то очень знакомо, только Широ никак не мог вспомнить, где он уже это слышал, зато Кит явно не разделял его неведения и, издав высокий, полузадушенный писк, с необычной — или наоборот, совершенно нормальной для него — яростью дернув Лэнса к себе, словно попытался, по-настоящему попытался оттащить его как можно дальше от Широ. 

 

И у него даже могло получиться, если бы Широ успел разжать мертвую хватку на его бедрах, но одна только мысль, что в такой момент он может внезапно потерять это ощущение горячей тесноты, оказаться один на один с готовым разорваться членом и без Лэнса, заставила его пальцы сжаться еще сильнее, теперь-то уж наверняка оставив десяток превосходных синяков, и он последним инстинктивным движением втолкнулся как можно глубже, прежде чем отпустить себя и кончить, провалившись в теплую, безопасную темноту.

 

Он не был уверен, сколько просидел с закрытыми глазами, прежде чем ощущение реальности начало возвращаться, подкидывая то затекшие до полной нечувствительности ноги, то мерзнущую под мелким противным сквознячком голую задницу, то теплую тяжесть у него на коленях... Широ шевельнулся, отмечая еще и сведенные словно судорогой пальцы живой руки, и медленно приоткрыл глаза, уже чувствуя как улетучивается приятная послеоргазменная усталость, сменяясь леденящим ужасом осознания. 

 

— Лэнс? — осторожно позвал он и замолчал, сам не зная, что должен говорить и делать дальше, чтобы не превратить и без того кошмарную ситуацию в ту, где они лишатся возможности собрать Вольтрона из-за мучительных воспоминаний о неудачном сексе втроем. — Ты... эм... в порядке? 

 

— Этот идиот вырубился, — прошелестело в ответ, и Широ понадобилась минутка, чтобы опознать в приглушенном шепоте голос Кита, звучащий с непривычной нежностью. — Перенервничал. 

 

Широ против воли улыбнулся. Кит был совершенно очарователен сейчас, взъерошенный, осоловело моргающий и таращащийся куда-то мимо него, явно пребывая где-то далеко в собственных мыслях, но продолжающий надежно удерживать бессильно распластавшегося по нему Лэнса... половину Лэнса... Что напомнило ему еще кое о чем немаловажном, нежеланном, но необходимом. 

 

— Кит? — позвал Широ, привлекая к себе его рассеянное внимание, и постарался не чувствовать себя слишком расстроенным при виде немедленно сошедшихся на переносице бровей. — Кит, подержи его, мне надо... 

 

— Что? — Кит немедленно насупился еще сильнее, прижимая к себе Лэнса, словно ожидал попытки его отобрать. 

 

— Вытащить, — Широ скрипнул зубами, когда почувствовал, что краснеет, несмотря на все усилия этого не делать, и едва удержался от нервного смешка, когда выражение лица Кита сменилось с недовольного на абсолютный ужас, хотя и позволил себе одинокую ехидную ремарку. — Уверен, мы обойдемся без второго раунда. 

 

Кит немедленно затряс головой, едва не уронив Лэнса, подхватил его снова и прижал к себе, продолжая хмуриться на Широ, четко и ясно донося свое мнение насчет нового круга. Посчитав это за относительно положительный ответ, Широ еще раз убедился, что вспотевшая ладошка его живой руки никуда не соскользнет в ближайшие пару минут, так и не рискнул проверить механическую, опасаясь что Лэнс очнется от резкой смены давления на уже заметные синяки, и медленно, осторожно, словно снова перекладывал контейнеры с радиоактивными образцами льда, потянул бедра Лэнса вверх. И сразу же скривился, закусывая губу, чтобы не застонать от неприятного, почти болезненного ощущения скольжения по все еще слишком чувствительному после недавнего оргазма члену. У него не было ни малейшего права жаловаться. 

 

Член выскользнул с отвратительно-пошлым чвакающим звуком, заставившим Кита недовольно наморщить нос, и Широ его прекрасно понимал, а потом все еще наполовину висящий в воздухе между ними Лэнс неожиданно резко дернулся и жалобно хныкнул. 

 

— Парни... давайте на сегодня все, я устал, — тихо и невыразительно попросил он, и Широ словно окатили ледяной концентрированной виной, сработавшей как аварийный выключатель для его рук. 

 

Колени оставшегося без поддержки Лэнса немедленно разъехались в разные стороны под его весом, и он бы точно распластался на полу, если бы Кит не затянул его на себя окончательно, одновременно сползая чуть пониже и опираясь спиной на кровать, явно готовясь просидеть на полу столько, сколько нужно, пока Лэнс снова не начнет воспринимать окружающую реальность. Что, судя по тому, как Лэнс, поудобнее уложив голову на подставленном плече, растекся по нему абсолютно безвольной шоколадной лужецей, не грозило произойти в ближайшее время. 

 

— Тогда отдыхай, — согласился Широ, борясь с желанием погладить его по спине, чтобы не раздражать явно готового начать рычать Кита еще больше, но отчаянно мечтая сделать что-нибудь нежное. — Как ты? 

 

— Зашибенно, — пробормотал Лэнс, просовывая руки Киту за спину, и зевнул ему в шею, превратив его глаза в идеальные окружности. 

 

Широ усмехнулся и все же скользнул ладонью между острых лопаток, зацепив по дороге и лежащую там же руку Кита, скорее случайно, чем умышленно сдвинув ее ниже к копчику, что немедленно заставило Лэнса недовольно дернуть бедром и тихонько ойкнуть. Кит моментально потянулся его погладить, но Широ успел перехватить его руку до того, как он прижал ее к свежим синякам, мотнув головой в ответ на очередной мрачный взгляд. Кит смотрел ему в глаза добрую минуту, прежде чем вернуть руку туда, где она лежала, и дать Широ рассмотреть нанесенный ущерб. 

 

Увиденное не оставляло места для вопросов. И если на левом бедре уже начали темнеть пять отдельных отпечатков, то на правом красовалась вся ладонь с растопыренными пальцами, и Широ даже представлять не хотел, с какой силой нужно было давить, чтобы оставить такой след. Чертова суперсильная механическая рука и его чертовы мозги, настолько обрадовавшиеся возможности ее использовать, что совсем забыли хоть как-то этот процесс контролировать. И он еще помнил, как выглядели его плечи, когда он видел их в последний раз... 

 

— Шиииро, я в порядке, правда, — приглушенный из-за попыток говорить сквозь плечо Кита голос звучал совершенно неубедительно, но очень недовольно. — Ты же не хочешь объяснять Корану, почему пытаешься запихнуть меня в криопод, разве нет? 

 

— Тебе нужен криопод?! — вскинулся Кит, пытаясь вытянуть шею достаточно далеко, чтобы рассмотреть все самому. — Широ, что с ним?! 

 

Ничего серьезного, хотел бы ответить Широ, но неподдельная паника Кита каким-то образом передалась и ему тоже, и он немедленно отодвинулся, чтобы лучше видеть... Он думал, что уже достаточно натворил за сегодня, но вид собственного семени, растекшегося по внутренней поверхности смуглых бедер и оттого еще более заметного, едва не отправил его мозги в очередной свободный полет. Член тоже немедленно заинтересовался происходящим, и Широ торопливо запихнул его обратно в штаны и наглухо застегнулся, прежде чем сумел продолжить осмотр. На вид все было в порядке — насколько Широ мог предполагать — а снова пропихивать в Лэнса пальцы казалось неправильным, хотя и очень, очень заманчивым. 

 

— Ему просто нужен хороший душ, — ободряюще улыбнулся он, пряча руки за спину. — До того, как он окончательно заснет. 

 

— Не хочу, — капризно хныкнул Лэнс, ерзая и пытаясь спрятать лицо глубже в Кита. — Спать. 

 

Кит немедленно прижал его покрепче и вскинул голову, явно намереваясь отстаивать его право спать столько, сколько Лэнс захочет, и когда захочет, и взглядом давая понять, что Заркона победить будет проще, чем заставить его расцепить руки. Широ даже порадовался, что не собирался этого делать. 

 

— Ради твоего же блага, — хмыкнул Широ, поднимаясь на колени и ойкая, когда к затекшим ногам начала возвращаться чувствительность. — Нужно вымыть все это из тебя, иначе... 

 

Лэнс недовольно замычал и зашевелился, пытаясь встать, но неожиданно столкнулся с непреодолимой в его состоянии преградой в виде не собирающегося отпускать его дальше, чем было необходимо, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, Кита. 

 

— Упс, — пробормотал Лэнс, через пару минут молчаливого обмена взглядами опуская голову обратно и продолжая тихонько бубнить себе под нос. — Звиняй, Широ, у меня тут небольшая проблемка, и, кажется, Кит пытается меня придушить, снова, и мне это даже понравится, я думаю, но я сегодня рыбка, у меня нет ножек, и ни в какой душ я не пойду... 

 

— Снова?! 

 

Если бы Широ не был таким хорошим человеком, он уже катался бы по полу, дрыгая ногами и задыхаясь от смеха, просто глядя на эти взлетевшие чуть ли не на макушку брови, но это, конечно, было бы слишком нечестно по отношению к глубоко несчастному Киту, отчаянно пытающегося отличать друг от друга искренние шутки, обидный сарказм, безобидный сарказм, редкий, но даже слишком меткий черный юмор, неподдельные обиды, фальшивые жалобы и еще тысячу и один смысл, который Лэнс умел и любил вкладывать во все, что говорил, по умолчанию подразумевая, что все вокруг способны его распознать. А ведь это еще не считая его выразительного молчания... и замалчивания. Кит, впрочем, еще неплохо справлялся. Пидж считала, что это результат всех тех часов, что он проводил, таращась на Лэнса, когда думал, что тот не видит. Широ просто считал, что это любовь. 

 

— Мне кажется, ты упускаешь основную мысль, — усмехнулся Широ и, проигнорировав озадаченный взгляд Кита, погладил смуглую спину. — Как насчет того, чтобы Кит тебя туда отнес? 

 

— Ну раз он так не хочет меня отпускать... — промурлыкал Лэнс, соблазнительно потягиваясь прямо на Ките и цепляя его за шею в пародии на страстное объятие. — То почему бы и нет. Киииит? 

 

— Я... — Кит попытался что-то сказать, но неожиданно нахмурился и бросил злобный взгляд на собственные руки, все еще лежащие у Лэнса на спине. — Я не смогу так встать. 

 

— Слабак, — немедленно вставил Лэнс, не поднимая головы, и Кит моментально повелся на подначку. 

 

— Ты слишком тяжелый! И ты придавил мне ноги! 

 

— Отговорки! 

 

— Ради бога, хватит! — взмолился Широ, поднимаясь на ноги и примериваясь к все более активно препирающимся парням. — Я вас подниму, если перестанете ерзать. Лэнс, держись. Кит, держи его. 

 

Лэнс возмущенно мяукнул что-то, когда Широ склонился над ним и обхватил их обоих, одновременно делая широкий шаг назад и вздергивая их вверх, пока ноги Кита не встали на пол с достаточной уверенностью, чтобы не свалиться назад в тот же момент, когда Широ осторожно отодвинулся, оставляя их разбираться с неумолимой гравитацией. 

 

— Вот и славно, — похвалил он, когда Лэнс наконец-то сообразил обхватить Кита ногами и перестал сползать, и легонько подтолкнул его в спину. — А теперь быстро в душ. 

 

— А ты? 

 

Не то чтобы Широ не ожидал этого вопроса — он просто не думал, что тем, кто спросит, будет Кит. Кит! Который весь вечер отчаянно ревновал и едва держался, чтобы не пустить в ход кулаки, и Широ не был уверен, чем это могло закончиться, если бы все это время между ними не оказывался Лэнс, надежно удерживавший все внимание на себе. В любой другой ситуации, Широ наверняка бы задумался, делал ли он это неосознанно или спланировал заранее, или просто сориентировался по ситуации — с Лэнсом иногда бывало сложно сказать наверняка, — но прямо сейчас у него не было на это времени: Кит все еще ждал ответа, мрачнея с каждой секундой промедления. 

 

Широ еще раз взглянул на него. На выпрямленную спину и напряженные мускулы на руках, без видимого усилия удерживающих на весу слишком длинного для него Лэнса. На растрепанные волосы, прилипшие к шее, и упрямо вздернутый подбородок. На недовольно поджатые губы и печальные, понимающие глаза, словно что-то плохое уже случилось. Словно он знал ответ на свой вопрос раньше, чем задал его, и его это совсем не радовало. Широ с усилием проглотил уже скользнувший на язык ответ — что-то там про необходимость перестелить так и не тронутую постель и тому подобную ерунду — и заставил себя улыбнуться. 

 

— Уже иду.

  
  
  



End file.
